


Dark!Obey Me Headcannons and Drabbles

by DarkObeyMe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse, Amputation, Anal, Asphyxiation, Beware of hardcore content, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choking, Cum Inflation, Dark, Double Penetration, Eye Trauma, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, Humiliation, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Pet Play, Piss Enema, Piss Play, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Pulled Nails, Pulled Teeth, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Sounding, Starvation, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Torture, Torture Devices, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomit, Watersports, Yandere, dubcon, noncon, puking, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkObeyMe/pseuds/DarkObeyMe
Summary: NSFW violent noncon content.My works, asks and requests from Tumblr (Same name as here).Headcannons and drabbles for an alternate version of the Obey Me! cast.Dark, noncon, yandere, gore and kinks. Don't read if you don't like it. Read tags beforehand every chapter will have different kinks.
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Diavolo/Dark!Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dark!Simeon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 540





	1. Introduction

Dump of short fics and drabbles from my Tumblr blog. Yandere, noncon and extreme kinks. Read the tags before browsing. 

I don't condone this irl. 

If you want to talk to me or check if requests are open I'm more active on Tumblr.

MC is gender neutral unless specified.


	2. Dark!Diavolo Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violent and nsfw headcannons for the demon prince.  
> I used some crappy text editor and the spacing went weird, too lazy to fix. Also I don't know how to format.

Warnings: kidnapping, noncon, force feeding, blood, abuse, humiliation, piss, choking, mind break, masturbation, fingering, stomach bulge, cum inflation

Diavolo is cruel, he’s selfish and always gets what he wants, so when he became obsessed with MC he kidnapped them and locked them up in his castle. 

He also likes to have absolute control over MC, what they wear, what they eat, where they are, etc. If he could he would control their mind too. 

He picks what MC is going to wear every morning, sometimes it can be something very skimpy to further humiliate MC. 

When it’s time to eat MC will be forced to sit in Diavolo’s lap and be hand fed by him, he loves putting his fingers in MC mouth, pushing them as far as he can down their throat, I don’t think MC has a gag reflex anymore (and not only because of his fingers). 

He has a very strict schedule MC has to follow too. If they misbehave, if they are late, if they make a mistake, they will be punished. 

Although sometimes Diavolo will pick whatever excuse to punish MC nonetheless. 

Because Diavolo likes to hurt MC, make them cry, bleed and piss themselves in fear. 

He likes to squeeze and pinch MC’s flesh so he’s very fond of a slightly chubby MC, he will squish them hard leaving bruises all over their body, squishing the bruised spots over and over, leaving them purple or black. 

He likes choking MC but also likes making them wear a collar so when he has to punish MC he will make them wear a collar that’s too tight, so MC will feel it when swallowing or when they move their neck. Overall a very uncomfortable experience. 

It’s a matter of time before he breaks MC because he treats them so harsh, when they finally break or completely submit to him, they will be allowed to accompany him on meetings or parties as his partner, dressed fancy and looking cute, not being allowed to talk or interact with anything or anyone, just acting as a cute broken doll. 

Diavolo is overall a big demon, and his cock is big too. He needs to prepare his partner thoroughly, his hands are big too and his fingers will painfully stretch MC hole, he’s also very impatient and uncaring so he’ll do a bad job overall. 

Over the time MC will learn to prepare themselves if they don’t want to bleed. The pain thought will be inevitable though no matter the preparation. 

His cock will stretch MC hole to the limit, once he bottoms out MC stomach will be bulging. Diavolo loves watching the bulge and pressing on MC stomach and watching them squirm. 

Even though he is a cruel and twisted demon he knows if he’s too rough he’s going to kill MC so even if it looks like he’s being rough and MC feels like they can’t take it anymore, he’s actually restraining himself. 

He’s animalistic and likes to bite whatever part of MC he can get his hands on while he thrusts into them as hard as he can, if he gets carried away his mouth and chin will end up being dripping with MC’s blood, then forcing MC into a kiss to taste their own blood or using his hand to wipe the blood and pushing his fingers into their mouth. 

He has a lot of stamina so he can keep fucking MC for hours, the latter will probably end unconscious after a few hours, or will be drifting in and out of it. 

He’s big, he’s one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom, he is able to cum a lot and his loads are substantial, MC will end with their stomach swelling with all the cum he’s put into them to the point it will start to get very uncomfortable for MC, his stomach stretching too much.

Sometimes Diavolo won’t let MC push the cum out and will plug their hole and make them spend the rest of the day or the whole night with their cum inside, if his cum end up leaking, there will be punishment. 

He doesn’t mind sharing MC sometimes, he will invite another demon or demons to the castle and let them fuck MC in front of him while he touches himself, eventually joining the fun. 

Diavolo doesn’t share a bedroom with MC, they have their own, furniture and decoration all picked by Diavolo. After he’s done with them he will kick them out of his bedroom. MC is not always able to walk back to their room and will pass out on the halls. In very rare occasions Diavolo will carry them to their room.


	3. Dark!Diavolo x MC Blowjob

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, threats, breaking bones, forced blowjob, piss.

Diavolo had a very stressful day, endless meetings and paperwork to take care of. The only thing in his mind was getting home and taking it out on MC.

As soon as he returned to the castle he went straight to MC’s room (more like MC’s cell, even if it didn’t look like one). He had kidnapped MC a few weeks ago and they were still resisting him, thrashing around and screaming at him to get away.

He entered MC’s room, and as soon as MC saw Diavolo they started screaming at him to let them go. Today Diavolo wasn’t having any of it, he grabbed MC by the hair and smashed them against the floor, the sound of MC’s head hitting the floor starting to make his dick hard.

Before MC could react he sat on top of them, knees between their body, he pulled his pants down and started stroking his cock in MC’s face. The latter started trashing, terrified at the sight, horrified of what was coming.

Diavolo was getting annoyed, he grabbed MC by the arms, poking MC’s face with his cock, smearing his precum on their cheeks, ordering them to open their mouth.MC was afraid, they felt helpless, scared and humiliated, the only word coming from their mouth was “No”.

Diavolo lost his patience. With one hand he grabbed one of MC’s hand, and with the other he grabbed a finger and pushed it backwards. The sound of broken bone and the scream that came from MC’s throat made his hard cock twitch. “Either you do as I say or I’ll break the fingers on both your hands”.

The pain was so unbearable that MC couldn’t stop screaming and thrashing. “Open your mouth.”

MC started crying. Tilting their head to the sides as to get away from that thing.

“Please don’t make me do this!”. He took the next finger and bent it backwards.

MC screamed harder, their throat ripping.

“Open your mouth.”

“Okay, okay I will I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me anymore!” Said MC in tears, shaking from the pain, their vision starting to go black.

Diavolo took another finger and bent it too.

Aaaaah! Why? I’m doing as you told me! Please don’t break more I can’t take it!“ MC couldn’t think straight anymore, their mind was only filled with pain.

Their fingers burned, hurt and started to swell and throb.

"Consider it a warning. Don’t disobey me ever again… Maybe I should break one more, just to be sure”.

“No please don’t! I will do as you say! I will be good I swear!” MC was getting terrified, they didn’t know what else to say to stop him from breaking more fingers.

The truth is he enjoyed doing it, he felt like he could cum if he broke one or two more fingers, but he decided to control himself. There was plenty of time to break more bones.

He released MC’s hand as they brought their other hand on the broken one’s wrist, trying to ease the pain.

Diavolo brought his cock closer to MC’s mouth and they obediently opened their mouth. He slowly pushed the head in, MC closed their eyes, disgusted, scared, in pain.

Diavolo started grunting at the feel of MC’s throat, it was hot and wet and tight from the crying and screaming, he had to control himself to not start thrusting all the way in.

Suddenly MC opened their eyes and started to get real, real scared the more of his cock was getting into their mouth at the realization that his cock wasn’t going to fit in.

He was too big. MC tried their best, but couldn’t help to scrape at his cock with their teeth. Thoughts of broken fingers, or even worse, pulled teeth made MC so terrified they couldn’t control their bladder and pissed themselves.

Diavolo stopped pushing his dick in, looked MC in the eye, then looked behind him.

MC’s pants were wet and a puddle was starting to form.

Diavolo withdrew his cock from MC’s mouth and got up, MC started crying loudly, holding their hurt hand, squeezing their legs together trying to hide the mess.

Diavolo lifted his leg and stepped in MC’s crotch, where the wet spot formed, applying pressure with his shoe as he stroked his saliva coated cock until he came, covering MC’s clothing with cum, who didn’t dare to speak or move during the whole thing.

After he came, he grabbed MC by the hair, pulled his cock closer to their face and started pissing.

MC accepted it, they were too tired, too hurt, they didn’t care anymore, only wanting for everything to end so they could rest.

When he was done he released MC who fell into the floor. Face, neck and chest drenched in the piss that poured from their face down.

MC lost consciousness, Diavolo crouched and inserted his fingers into their limp and wet mouth, pushing them in up to the knuckles, and considered trying to stick his dick into their mouth again, see if he could fit into a limp mouth, but discarded the idea when he realized MC might end up choked.

“Maybe a mouth spreader…” He said to himself, tucking his dick into his pants and leaving the room.


	4. Dark!Diavolo x MC Kidnapped

Warnings: dubcon, noncon, manipulation, kidnapping, blood

MC was running in the halls of the Demon Lord castle, trying to escape, running away from the demon that kidnapped them. The castle was big and full of hallways and MC didn’t know their way around. But he did. No matter how much they ran or where they hid, Diavolo was always behind them.

He had invited MC to spend the afternoon at his castle. MC always felt uneasy whenever he was around, but Lucifer reassured them it was only their imagination. He was always smiling, he was nice and attentive, but somehow when MC wasn’t looking they could feel him glancing at them.

They were having tea in his living room, sitting in front of each other, talking about trivial things, Diavolo trying to gain their trust, laughing at their comments, telling stories, offering MC all kind of sweets. But MC couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off. Diavolo could tell, and he was getting annoyed.

He got up from his seat and sat in the same couch MC was sitting, looking at MC, the latter averting their eyes from the demon sitting at their side.

“MC… I can tell you’re always nervous around me, but there’s no need to be. Why don’t you relax?” He said, placing his hand on MC’s thigh and caressing it. MC was getting tense at the sudden touch but didn’t dare to move, fixing their eyes in the tea sitting in front of them. Diavolo kept caressing their tight, finding his way up to their crotch.

MC snapped his hand away and suddenly got up, they were getting really scared now. “I think I’d better leave”. MC said as they started walking away, questioning the decision of coming to the castle alone.

Diavolo grabbed them by the arm and pulled them towards him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He said in a calm voice, but tightening his hold on MC’s arm.

“Lord Diavolo, please, let me go, you’re scaring me, I want to go home” MC said, trying to push his hand off.

“What are you talking about? You know what you came here for, so why are you running now?”

MC looked at him in confusion, a smile in his face. “I’m sorry you misunderstood…” Said MC, still trapped by his hand on their arm.

Diavolo’s expression changed. “‘I’ misunderstood? Why do you lie to me MC?” He whispered in MC’s ear, sticking his tongue out and licking their neck. MC felt a chill down their body, gathered all their strength and pushed Diavolo away, who let go of their arm, and then ran towards the door.

The prince chuckled, turned into his demon form and went after MC. “This will be fun”, he mumbled to himself.

MC was getting tired of running, never finding the exit to the castle. “Is this some sort of spell? Why can’t I escape?” they were scared and exhausted, the hallways were endless, doors and doors that led to nowhere, in the end, they sat against a wall, Diavolo getting closer. MC started to cry. “I’m not leaving this place, aren’t I?” MC said, defeated.

Diavolo stood in front of them, pulled them by the hair and brought them to his face. With a serious look on his face he whispered “No, you’re not”.

He headbutted MC in the head, leaving them unconscious and with a bloody bruise on their forehead.


	5. Dark!Diavolo x MC Bootlicking

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, boot licking, abuse, blood, breaking bones

Diavolo was getting tired of MC disobeying him constantly. They always had to put up a fight, screaming names at him, ordering him to release them. Today, he was going to teach MC how to behave in front of the future king.

He grabbed MC by the throat and lifted them, MC trying to resist. “I’m not afraid of you! Let me go you monster!”.

“I’m sick of your disobedience, you should learn to respect the demon prince”. Diavolo said, throwing MC to the ground.

“You’re not my prince, I belong to the human realm, remember?”. MC said, getting on their feet.

Diavolo turned into his demon form, again grabbing MC by the hair and throwing them against the floor, before they could react, he raised one of his feet and kicked them in the stomach. MC groaned in pain.

“Do I have to remind you, you’re on my realm now, and you will do as I say as long as you’re here.” He said as he kicked them again.

“Then I don’t want to be here anymore!”

“You don’t have a choice. Make things easier for you and submit to me already.” the demon stepped on their face with his white boots. “Do you want me to kick you again? This time I’ll kick your pretty face”. 

“Let me go! You’re sick! I’m never submitting to you!” Diavolo was pressing MC’s face harder into the ground.

“Have it your way then” His boot kicking against MC’s face, the taste of blood on their mouth. “Keep acting like a stupid brat, see what you get.” he said as his boot collided once more on their head.

MC’s vision was getting dark, their face bruised, blood coming out of their lips and forehead. “You’re insane!”

“I’m surprised at how much you can take, I’m hitting you pretty hard you know. Let’s see if you can take this though.” He kicked MC in the stomach again, this time using more force than before.

MC screamed, holding his stomach, a sharp pain on their ribs, breathing was painful now.

Diavolo chuckled. “Oh? Did I broke one of your ribs?” He crouched next to MC and pressed on their rib cage, earning a loud scream from them. “Does it hurt here?” He pressed his hand once again. MC screamed. “So, did you change your mind?”. Diavolo got up, MC squirming on the floor, leaving blood all over it. They didn’t reply.

“Perhaps another broken rib will do the trick”. He raised his boot once again. MC lifted one arm his way. “Wait! Wait no more please” They were struggling to breath from the pain. “I-I’ll do it, I submit okay? You win, just don’t kick me anymore”. MC said defeated.

“Prove it”. Diavolo replied.

“W-What? I already told you! I submit! What else do you want from me!” MC said, confused.

“Prove to me that you will submit” He said as he sat on one of the couches in the room.

“How do you want me to…”

“Come here, on your knees”. MC obliged and crawled towards Diavolo. He placed his boot, which was covered in MC’s blood in front of their face. MC flinched, thinking he was going to hit them again. The demon chuckled at the response.

“I’m not hitting you silly, I want you to lick it. My boot. Lick your filthy blood off my boot.” MC looked at his boot and hesitated, but fearing the repercussions, they opened their mouth and stuck their tongue out.

“That’s it, stick your tongue and clean my boot”. MC felt so humiliated tears started forming in their eyes, all their strength focused on not crying, they weren’t going to give Diavolo the satisfaction of seeing them cry.

MC started cleaning his golden decorated black boot, the iron taste of their own blood sticking in their mouth. They felt disgusted and defeated, regretting all the choices that brought them to this situation. How they were tricked by him, believed his sweet words, charmed by his bright smile. Everything was a lie, how could it not be? He was a demon, it’s to be expected. They were warned again and again to not fall for demon lies, but they didn’t listen.

“You did a great job MC! Look how clean my boot is now!” Diavolo was smiling like a child, satisfied at the submission of his new pet.

MC wasn’t able to look anywhere else but the floor, bloody and bruised, they did what he wanted, would he be able to rest now? He looked at where Diavolo was sitting, an erection forming under his loincloth. This was far from over.


	6. Dark!Diavolo x MC Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request  
> Dark! Diavolo with an MC who is sumbmissive from the beginning

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, submission, abuse, deepthroat, asphyxiation

“Come here. Open your mouth wide. That’s it, show it to me.” Diavolo chuckled as he inserted two thick fingers deep inside MC’s throat. “Don’t gag now, I don’t want to punish my little obedient human.” He said as he rubbed his fingers over their tongue, feeling up the back of their throat, their drool coating his fingers and dripping down their chin.

MC was on his knees on the floor, mouth open wide. Diavolo leaning forward, thrusting his fingers in their throat as deep as he could, because what is a greater act of submission than to allow him violate their mouth without even thinking to bite.

Diavolo was enjoying all the ways MC would submit to him, no matter the request, they always obliged. Was it out of fear? Were they actually getting something out of it? Diavolo retired his fingers and grabbed them by hair instead, bringing them up to his face.

“Do you actually enjoy this little human? Think you can take it? I’m not going to go easy on you just because you do as I say.” He said with a smile on his face, he twisted their hair and forced eye contact with them, their eyes teary from trying to not gag. Diavolo inspected their face, trying to find and answer. Not sure whether their submissive behavior made him angry or aroused.

It’s not that he doesn’t like a submissive prey, it’s more like he enjoys crushing and beating them into it, leaving them helpless and broken. His question though, was answered by the huge bulge in his pants. He dragged MC’s head towards his erection, their eyes widening in fear at the size. He rubbed their cheek against his bulge, their hands grabbing at his loincloth for support.

“You make me so aroused, little human…” He whispered while he continued to rub the side of their head against the covered erection. In an act of submission, MC slowly opened their mouth and gave a long and slow lick to the fabric covering his erection. Diavolo froze. Once again he brought MC to his face. “Wha…?” He whispered in a very low voice, he couldn’t believe what just happened.

Collecting himself, he threw MC hard against the ground, sat on top of them, pulled his pants down and shoved his cock down their throat. He wasted no time in thrusting hard and deep, angling his cock to insert himself balls deep. MC couldn’t breathe, in their head only the wet sounds of his relentless thrusting and his groans, until they stopped hearing anything as their vision went dark.

Diavolo was too lost fucking their throat he didn’t notice MC fainted, moaning louder and louder until he found his release, shooting his hot cum directly to their stomach. After a few more pumps he stopped and realized MC was out cold. He slowly took his cock out of MC and sat on the floor next to them, exhausted.

“Silly little human, I almost killed you, you know?” He said to himself with a satisfied smile, before standing up and leaving the room.


	7. Dark!Diavolo & Dark!Lucifer x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request:  
> Can you write a non-con with Dark Diavolo & Lucifer x a small bean innocent MC? Maybe overstimulation & really rough like a punishment type? :)

Warnings: dubcon, noncon, overstimulation, masturbation, forced orgasm, abuse, threats, stomach bulge, facefucking

“Ah… Ah… Please… No more…” MC begged the dark haired demon above them, trying to push him away, their strength weakened by the treatment they were receiving from the two most strong demons in the Devildom.

Their face flushed red, eyes almost rolling back as Lucifer hit that spot inside them over an over again, sending MC through another orgasm. The demon kept thrusting at a relentless pace, chased his own orgasm, stopped for a few seconds and started thrusting again.

Diavolo and Lucifer decided to play a little game of how many times they could make MC cum, the winner would get to keep them for a week. They were always playing these games, tormenting and humiliating a very unwilling MC.

The demon prince was stroking his cock while watching the scene, occasionally groping MC’s body with his other hand. “Come on Lucifer, finish up already, I can’t wait to stick my cock in MC anymore.”

Diavolo was getting impatient, even though this was a game, Lucifer couldn’t refuse the demon lord’s requests, angering him would end up in him being treated as harsh as MC was, and he didn’t want that.

Lucifer ceased his thrusting and slipped out from MC’s insides, a puddle of cum coming out of their hole. “A shame. I wanted to see you bulging with my own cum.” He whispered in MC’s ear as he retired.

Diavolo spread MC’s legs, watching the cum spill out of them. “The game was to make you cum, but he did also cum a lot too, huh MC?”. He used two fingers to push the cum inside again, MC whimpering at the sensation.

The demon lord lined up his cock onto MC’s hole, even after the stretching done by Lucifer’s cock and the fluids and cum lubricating their hole, it was too big for them, MC began struggling, not wanting to feel that massive thing inside them.

“Diavolo, please, it hurts, it’s too much, let me rest! I’ll be good, I’ll behave…” MC tried to bargain with the demon, although they knew by now it was useless, both demons always doing as they pleased with them, still, MC had to try. 

“Come on now, don’t be scared, you can take it.” He slowly pushed his length inside their hole, stretching the tight walls, Diavolo let a groan at the feeling. “See? Look how your hole is stretching for me, one would even think you’re actually enjoying it.” Diavolo chuckled as he kept pushing his cock in, a bulge forming in MC’s stomach at the size.

MC hated it, hated the way his cock filled them to the brim, their belly distending from the absurdly size of his cock. Suddenly they felt a rage inside them, they started struggling and kicking with their legs, until their foot collapsed against the side of Diavolo’s face.

MC’s face went blank. Lucifer who was watching the whole thing, let out a displeased sight.

Diavolo, with a straight face, grabbed MC’s foot and pressed hard on it. MC screamed in pain as they felt their foot being crushed. “L-Lord Diavolo, I’m sorry, please I beg you, please it was a mistake… Ah! It hurts so much, let go of my feet! Please!”

Diavolo’s face made a sad expression. “MC… How many times do we have to tell you to behave? You don’t learn, do you? I didn’t think humans were this stupid… Or maybe it’s just you, MC?”.

“My Lord… I’m sorry for being stupid, I’m a stupid human, I know.” MC felt tears streaming down their face. “This won’t happen again, I promise, okay?”

Lucifer stepped in. “And why should we believe the words of a lowly human such as yourself? Better get ready for your punishment, you’ll be lucky if you can walk after we’re done.”

“You brought this upon yourself, MC. Now, lets resume our little game.” He said as he started thrusting his cock inside them at a hard pace, trying to hit as deep and hard as he could.

MC opened their mouth to complain about him being too rough, but decided to not say anything, since their words would be ignored anyways. His cock was big, rubbing their walls and squishing their sweet spot, MC hated how skilled both demons were at forcing them to cum. Pain and pleasure mixing in. MC feared the day they couldn’t tell the difference between the two.

Lucifer ordered MC to open their mouth, the latter obliged, not wanting to anger the demons anymore. He slid two fingers in, feeling the inside of their mouth, before slipping them out and bringing his cock to their face. “You better not bite, or else.” As if MC would even try to fight anymore. They opened their mouth and let Lucifer fuck their face, MC focusing on just breathing.

After not too long, MC felt another orgasm building inside of them, again. Diavolo noticed and angled his cock to better hit their sweet spot. Their hole tightening, they came all over the prince’s cock, moaning into Lucifer’s.

Both demons kept fucking them, cumming inside their hole and down their throat too many times, both their mouth and hole overflowing with cum, their belly distended from the endless loads Diavolo was releasing in them. Their stomach heavy from the cum of Lucifer. MC couldn’t think straight anymore.

A few more releases from the three of them and finally they stopped. MC barely conscious, both demons staring at their body covered in their seed. Diavolo lightly tapped their face, MC didn’t react.

“Do you think we gave them brain damage or something?” Lucifer said, getting a bit concerned.

“Nah, they’ll be fine in a few days, I’m sure.”


	8. Dark!Satan x MC Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hello! Could you write something about some harsh angry/jealous sex with Satan aka the demon of wrath? 😏 Thanks!

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, violence, blood, abuse, threats

Satan wanted to fuck MC. He wanted to drag them into their room and ravage them until he was satisfied. MC wasn’t interested in him that way, they made it very clear.

The day they rejected him the House of Lamentation almost blew up. He threw a big tantrum, kicking and destroying everything in his path until he was restrained by his brothers. Since that day MC started to fear him, avoiding him at all cost. Clinging to one of his brothers for protection instead.

He was always in a bad mood, throwing glances at MC whenever he saw them, the latter cowering and running to his favorite brother. The blonde demon was jealous and very angry, communicating with him was impossible, almost never leaving his room.

Satan decided he had enough the day he found out MC had sex with one of his brothers. Apparently they were keeping it a secret, but a suggestive conversation when all of them were eating dinner in the dining room uncovered the truth. He was so angry his teeth were gritting. But the demon had a plan. He would teach them a lesson, an incentive to change their mind.

It was night and MC was sleeping in their room when Satan slipped in. He approached their bed, with one hand he grabbed their neck, with the other he covered their mouth. “Don’t you dare make a noise if you don’t want me to break you neck.” MC looked at him with a scared look. “Now you’ll be getting up and we’ll go to my room, very quietly as to not wake anyone up, do you understand?” MC nodded, feeling their mouth dry.

Satan dragged MC by the neck to his room, every time they passed one of his brother’s room squeezing their neck as a warning. He locked the door and pushed MC to his bed, and threw himself over them.

“Satan…” MC started to speak but the demon interrupted. “Don’t. Speak. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Now open your legs.” He grabber MC’s legs and spread them, MC wanted to resist but he was too strong. Instead, they opened their mouth to scream, but the demon was quicker and pressed his hand hard against their mouth.

“Now you’ve done it”. He grabbed MC by the neck, which was already purple from before, and with all his force he blasted MC against one of the bookshelves, his back hitting the wooden bookshelf as books fell on top of their head. MC collapsed breathless to the ground. The impact made the piece of furniture to lose balance.

Before they could react the bookshelf fell onto them, crushing them beneath. MC tried to push the bookshelf from themselves, but it was too heavy. They started to feel hot blood gushing from their head, apparently one of the books that fell with the bookcase hit them too hard in the head.

While they were struggling, Satan was dying with laughter at their predicament. “Hahaha, I didn’t expect the bookshelf to fall above you, but this is hilarious!”

He lifted the bookcase a few inches. “Need help? Do you want to get out?”

“Please Satan, I think I got hurt, I’m bleeding…” MC couldn’t help but to cry. They were hurt and couldn’t move.

Satan lifted the bookshelf and found MC crushed by books. He was having so much fun. The demon began to set aside some of the books that covered MC, smiling the whole time. He paused to look at MC, face bloody from their injury, he ran a finger on the blood on their face and tasted it. He made a surprised look.

The demon started undressing them, the only reaction MC made was to look the other side while they allowed him to do as he wanted. There was no use in fighting him. They silently cried as he unzipped his pants and inserted his length into their insides.

He moaned at the tightness of their unwilling hole, and continued to do so as he thrust, harder and faster as time went by. The pace too brutal, MC’s hands were on his torso, trying to push him away, the demon thrusting harder inside them as a warning.

After not too long his pace became erratic and he spilled inside them with a loud grunt. He looked at MC and gave them a smile. MC looked away in disgust and Satan slapped the side of their face. “Don’t look at me like that again. Understand?” MC went silent. Satan slapped them again. “Understand?”

“Yes, Satan.” MC said with a defeated look.

Satan picked up MC’s clothes, grabbed them by the arm and kicked them out of their room.

“I’m going to tell them” MC said, defiant.

Satan laughed. “Go ahead, see if I care.”

With a loud thump he closed the door.


	9. Dark!Mammon Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request:  
> Ohhhh my god I adore this blog!!! 💚💚💚 Your writing is incredibly captivating!! I was wondering, what are your general and/or NSFW headcanons for Mammon? 🤔

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, threats, forced blowjobs

SFW-ish

Sees MC as a way to make money, fucking them is just another perk of them being under his control.

He made a website where he sells pictures and videos of him fucking MC, if the buyer pays enough they can request too. Of course MC doesn’t see a dime, all the profits go to Mammon. He might gift some cheap stuff to MC sometimes, but that’s it.

This means MC will be forced to put up with all kind of perverted stuff their “fans” asks of them. Of course Mammon is happy to oblige, he gets to earn money and torment his favorite toy at the same time.

MC hates going outside their room, since everyone knows about the site, they can’t go out without people recognizing them. If they go out Mammon will be glued to their side at all times. He would tease MC. “Come on MC, smile for your fans, you’re famous now”

Mammon is reluctant to share MC but again, if money is involved he will consider. That means sometimes his brothers will be featured in some of his videos too. With his new source of cash, his brothers are so happy he stopped stealing their stuff to sell. He’s not causing any trouble now that he has a pet.

Sometimes strangers will offer him a great sum of money to fuck MC, at first Mammon wasn’t too fond of the idea, until he saw how hard he got from watching MC get wrecked from being fucked by a random demon, and once a month he “auctions” MC to their fans.

While there’s fight in MC, both will argue a lot, MC back talking to Mammon at every occasion, until Lucifer decided he had enough and taught Mammon how to punish MC. Now they mostly behave, Mammon giving them that warning look if he suspects rebellion from them.

NSFW

He loves to warm his cock inside MC’s throat making them gag and cry. At first he would use a mouth spreader because he doesn’t trust them. After all the punishment and abuse it won’t be needed anymore.

Mammon is pretty flexible so he likes to try all positions that come to his mind on MC. Their body bruised and strained from the forced positions he makes them go through.

Likes marking MC with his cum, will probably cum in their face or chest, since he’s a demon he cums a lot, MC will be drenched in his cum if he doesn’t stop.

Has a lot of stamina and will rut MC for hours, he’s not as violent as his brothers or Diavolo but he will not care in how much pain MC is or how much they beg him to stop, their holes stretched and sore from the never ending friction.


	10. Dark!Diavolo x MC Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hcs with a MC that instead of fighting just asks why he'd want them, regardless of if he gives an answer they kinda just accept their fate bc look man he's powerful as fuck like they know they don't be able to escape the future king. Tries so hard to be good and not make him upset, in hopes that he'll at least be even the tiniest bit kinder to them whether or not he does is up for debate.

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, threats, death threats, threats of cannibalism

There’s no escape to the cruelty of Diavolo. Willing or not MC is going to be put through hell (no pun intended). 

MC will try to be good and behave, but Diavolo will always find excuses to do whatever he wants with them. “I know I can’t fight you, I will do as you say, just please have mercy.” 

Diavolo tricked them into selling their soul to him in exchange for a tiny bit of mercy. They got tricked. Now they will never be able to escape the prince.

If MC ever questions why did he chose them over all the people he could take in instead, they’ll be beaten raw. 

It’s because Diavolo kind of likes them, as a demon he’s incapable of love but can feel similar emotions. Since he doesn’t know how to express himself he will do it the violent possessive abusive way. 

He would never ever let MC know about how he feels, if they ever find out they will get killed by his hands, guaranteed. He will literally eat them alive.

Also he will tease MC with threats of eating or killing them anyways. 

They’ll probably were going to get eaten regardless after Diavolo gets tired of them.


	11. Dark!Levi x MC Tail Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> hi! can I request Levi putting his snakish tail of his to good use?

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, choking, abuse, vomit, puke, stomach bulge, stomach deformation

MC couldn’t breathe. The pressure of Levi’s tail wrapped around their torso tightly, purple bruise shaped like scales covering their whole body. 

“Levi please… You’re going to break my rib cage, I can barely breathe.” The sound of his tail constraining their body making Levi aroused.

“Shut up!” He let go of their body and instead whipped them in the face with his tail, drawing blood where the tail impacted. 

He had forced MC to play games with him for hours, and when MC started sobbing because they were tired he got mad and decided they needed punishment.

“Now open your mouth, don’t make me do it.” 

“No, Levi, don’t do it!” MC got scared at the request, they already figured what he had in mind. 

“Then I will break your jaw.” 

“No, please…” MC begged before Levi pressed his hand in their jaw and forced their mouth open, inserting his tail inside. 

MC tried to resist but Levi had them grabbed by the hair. “Bite and you’re dead.” 

He kept inserting his tail further, every inch thicker than the one before, MC was gagging on it, their throat burned and bulged at the intrusion. “Your throat feels so wet and hot…” He hissed.

Levi kept pushing until he reached a dead end. He gave one last hard push and saw MC’s stomach bulge. The sight of it made him rock hard. He withdrew his tail harshly out of MC and they fell to the floor gagging.

MC couldn’t take it anymore and puked on the floor. 

“That’s fucking disgusting MC, you better clean it up.” Levi said as he pushed MC’s head into the mess while they sobbed. Their throat and stomach hurt from the abuse. 

After he had enough he pulled his pants down and forced himself raw inside the poor wrecked MC, who was in so much pain they couldn’t think straight anymore. He thrust hard and deep inside them, no regard for MC’s well being until he felt his orgasm near. 

He then pulled out of MC, gave himself a few strokes and released on their face, adding more fluids to the mess. 

“Levi… Are you done already? C-can I go now? I’m in so much pain…” 

“C-can I go now?” Levi mocked MC.   
“Of course you can’t, I want to feel my tail in this hole now.” He guided his tail between their crotch. The night was far from over.


	12. Dark!Beelzebub Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I've waited so long for someone to finally have a blog with the brothers being harsh and just brutal and I'm so glad I found u! It's amazing! We all know Beel as our soft and gentle giant, but I need too know how Dark!Beel is to his MC and what he does to them. :)

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, blood, cannibalism, starvation, stomach bulge, cum inflation

SFW-ish

Beelzebub wants to eat MC. Literally. But he knows they’ll die, so he’ll take small bits. Loves the taste of their flesh and their blood.

MC walks around full of bandaged bites. Beel finds it funny to press on them. “Does it hurt MC?” He’ll say chuckling.

He also likes to beat them up, they can’t protect themselves from such a big demon, the only thing they can do is take it.

He’ll steal MC’s food constantly. They don’t deserve to eat until they behave. Loves to hear their stomach growl while he eats their food. 

If they get to eat, he will personally hand feed them, making them crawl on all fours, feeding them like an animal.

NSFW

Second biggest demon after Diavolo. Probably 6’5ft tall (2 meters). Cock big and thick. MC gets crushed under his weight. Beel gets off of it. 

Beelzebub’s dick doesn’t fit inside MC’s mouth, but he’ll make them lick it and will prod his head as much as he can.

His dick will bulge on MC stomach, very painful for them, to Beel it’s like heaven. Loves the tightness and watching his cock move inside them.

Cums a lot. Likes to cum deep inside MC. Their stomach will bulge after 2-3 rounds. He likes to go at least 6 rounds.

Probably shares with Belphegor. He’s even crueler than Beel. MC fears they’re going to break them from the abuse. They are probably right.


	13. Dark!Satan Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> Can you do sfw and nsfw headcanons with dark!satan?

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, torture, torture devices, blood, broken bones, pulled teeth, pulled nails, anal, humiliation, public humiliation, asphyxiation 

SFW-ish 

There is no demon in the Devildom that loves torture more than Satan.

He loves to inflict pain to MC in the most extreme ways. He will put them through insupportable pain. 

They’re lucky if they don’t die from the shock.

Has all kind of torture devices and books. The sight of his tools alone is enough to make someone faint in fear.

Pulls their teeth and nails out, fancies breaking their bones with his raw strength. 

Loves seeing the blood gushing out of the wounds he inflicts on them. He likes to prod his fingers in the open wounds, feeling the tact of the open flesh.

Rumor has it he has an iron maiden stored somewhere.

NSFW

Nipple clamps, mouth spreaders, ball gags, chastity belts, spreading bars, you name it, he has them all, and he wants to try them all with MC.

Likes to see MC in pain while he fucks them. A fan of anal. Will not prepare MC in any way for it, he loves forcing his cock in their ass raw.

As soon as he penetrates their asshole his thrusts will be relentless, giving no time for MC to adjust. He’s more turned on by the pain rather than the penetration.

Humiliation is another of his turn-ons, shooting his cum on MC’s body and face, fucking them in public places, leaving them spread open for all to see. 

Another of his favorite pastimes is to have his cock down MC’s throat while he reads. MC has fainted more than once while doing it.


	14. Dark!Beelzebub x MC Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I really like your writing! It's absolutely amazing! I really enjoy seeing some dark stuff in this fandom, we definitely need more of it. Would be alright if I request something for Beelzebub? I think it would be interesting to read some Dark!Beelzebub.

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, starvation, choking, stomach bulge, cum inflation, 

MC was very hungry. Beel had them without food for two days now. It was 3AM and they couldn’t sleep, their stomach rumbling from the lack of food. MC was going to die of starvation if they didn’t had food soon. Their clothes were starting to get baggy on their body.

They made up their mind and decided to sneak to the kitchen to get something to eat, hoping none of the brothers were awake they left their room and slowly made their way to the kitchen. The hallways were empty and silent.

Finally MC reached the kitchen, they double checked it was empty. They started to check the cupboards and fridge for food but couldn’t find none. Apparently Beel had already been through everything an hour ago. 

MC was starting to get dizzy from the lack of food and sleep, they feared fainting in the kitchen, who knows what kind of punishment they’ll get put through if the brothers found out they were sneaking late at night. They desperately started searching for food until they found something in a cupboard.

They almost cried when they saw the food and wasted no time gulping it down. Too focused on eating to notice the huge demon that was behind them. 

“What are you doing?” MC froze. They quickly turned around, their face stuffed with the food they stole.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” MC swallowed the food in their mouth, with a quick movement Beelzebub grabbed MC by the neck, choking MC who still had food in their throat, now coughing. 

“B-Beel- I-” The demon forced MC down to the floor by their neck. 

“You want food that bad? Let me give you something to eat.” He said as he took his cock out and forced it down MC’s throat. The latter could feel their jaw dislocate from the size of Beel’s length. 

Beel was grabbing MC by the hair, pushing his cock down their throat relentlessly, quickening his pace until he reached his orgasm and spilled his seed deep in MC. He rested for a moment, then resumed the thrusting once again. MC’s cheeks were burning, tears and drool running down their face. 

MC wasn’t sure how many times Beel had cum in their stomach but they started to feel rather full. Involuntarily they rubbed their stomach. Beel noticed and pulled out of MC.

“Guess I’ll stuff you down here now.” The demon grabbed MC and bent them over a counter. He inserted two fingers into MC’s unprepared hole, stretching them before pushing his cock inside. 

He then fucked and came deep inside MC over and over, apparently his gluttony wasn’t just towards food. The demon was insatiable, thrusting deep and hard inside MC’s abused hole, a bulge starting to form in their stomach. MC wasn’t sure how much they could take anymore. They had to something about it.

“Beel please, I feel like I’m going to burst, please stop! I won’t steal food anymore I swear!” MC pleaded, the demon still fucking them. 

“Then burst, I don’t care. That way you won’t steal food anymore.”   
How cruel.


	15. Dark!Leviathan Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Headcanons for Levi and Belphie, please? 🥺👉🏼👈🏼

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, kidnapping, abuse, choking, broken bones, stomach bulge, humiliation 

SFW

Has MC kidnapped in his room. Forces them to spend all the time with him, playing games, watching anime, etc while they sit in his lap.

After finishing an anime or a game he will question MC about it, see if they were paying attention. Lots of punishments for not knowing the answers. 

They sleep on the floor, the tub is too small for the both of them. 

Uses his tail as a weapon against MC, whipping them or wrapping it on their throat. MC is full of bruises shaped like scales.

He’s sometimes gone overboard and broke MC’s bones by crushing them too hard with his tail. He then blames MC for it. “It’s not my fault human’s bones are so fragile.” 

NSFW

Likes to stuff his tail inside MC, in their mouth, their holes, it doesn’t matter, the tail is going in. The experience is very painful for MC, getting stretched from the inside out.

Forces them to cosplay, takes countless humiliating pictures of MC in different poses. Then he records himself fucking them.

He loves to fuck MC while they choke on his tail, MC body convulsing from the lack of air, their hole getting tight, squeezing on Levi’s cock.

Depending on the mood he’ll try to breed MC, cumming inside them as much as he can, bloating their stomach. Once he’s finished he’ll press on their stomach and watch the cum pour out of them.

If he feels like humiliating MC he’ll cum on their face, it amuses him when his cum gets inside MC’s eyes, they get really red, teary and swollen.


	16. Dark!Asmodeus x MC Urolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> I really like your writing, keep doing great work! I was wondering if you could do something with Asmo, maybe something with a pee kink. I'm so embarrassed asking for this but I really love your writing, thank you!

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, bondage, sounding, piss play

MC’s hands were tied up behind them in an uncomfortable way, a collar around their neck attached to the wall. Asmodeus approached them, forced them to lay on the floor and forcefully spread their legs. MC squirmed at the pain of their arms getting crushed by their weight. 

“Now, now, you better not move too much for this dear, otherwise it’s going to hurt a lot.”Asmo said, holding a steel thin rod in his hand. He moved closer and prodded MC’s urethra with it. 

MC felt the cold rod invading his sensitive urethra, begging Asmodeus to stop to no avail. He kept inserting it up to the round end of the rod. It hurt, MC’s urethra felt like it was on fire. Asmodeus let out a satisfied chuckle at his work. 

The demon pulled at the chain attached to MC’s collar and straightened their body so that they were now on their knees, then he retired to grab a water bottle sitting on a table. He took a few sips and approached MC.

“Drink up.” He cupped MC’s chin and poured the water down their throat. Asmodeus repeated this action several times. He drank some and gave the rest to MC. Lots of empty water bottles decorating the floor.

Once he was satisfied, he undressed himself, grabbed MC’s legs and wrapped them in his hips, slowly inserting his length inside them. MC let out a whine, the pain of the steel rod inside them and the sudden intrusion was too much for them. 

Asmodeus started thrusting as soon as he fully sheathed himself inside MC, as the time went by MC started to feel the need to urinate, a pressure building inside them, Asmo angling his cock purposefully against their bladder. 

“Asmo I really need to pee, my bladder feels so full!” MC screamed at the demon, who answered with a chuckle and kept going. MC tried to push the rod out of themselves to no avail, Asmodeus wasn’t helping, hitting his bladder from inside their hole. 

“Asmo please! I can’t!” The demon’s thrust were getting harder, painfully against their bladder. Asmo could feel his bladder getting rather full too, he quickened his pace chasing his own release, pulling out the steel rod inside MC while he came. 

As soon as the rod came out pee started to pour from their urethra, soaking both of their bodies. MC was panting, they felt so embarrassed at the sight but there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

The demon was still inside MC with a focused face. MC wondered why, until they started to feel something hot pushing inside them. Asmo was relieving himself in their hole. MC suddenly felt so disgusted they started trashing as hard as they could, but the demon’s hold was too tight. 

Asmodeus kept releasing inside MC who was now sobbing at the abuse he was putting him through until the last drop. He pulled his length out, piss now leaking from MC’s insides forming a puddle in the floor. 

The demon untied MC’s hands and detached the chain holding them in place, MC fell to the floor into the mess, their muscles too strained from the forced position to get away from it. 

Asmodeus was standing up, looking at them with a satisfied smile. 

“This was so fun! you’re the first one who has let me done this before!” As if MC had any choice at all in the matter.


	17. Dark!Lucifer x M!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request;  
> Hi ♡ I found you over at ao3 and decided to ask a small headcanon/fic type of thing. May I request and M!Mc and Dark!Lucifer? MC is very timid and anxious by nature. Would appreciate it if Lucifer is extra sadistic ♡ Love your work

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, blood, bondage

MC’s hands were cuffed above him, a chain tied to the ceiling attached to the handcuffs. He was sweaty and bloody from the repeated blows of Lucifer’s whip against his back. Each time the whip collapsed against MC he could feel the air leaving his lungs. His back was sore and he could swear the whip was starting to rip his flesh.

“Who do you belong to?” Lucifer asked. There was only one right answer. MC refused to respond. In retaliation, Lucifer turned around, facing MC and whipped his front. One, two, three times. The whip hitting him in the face and the chest. Gritted teeth and tears falling down his eyes from the pain.

“You don’t give up easy, I can value that. But you’re making a mistake. You’re mine now, you’re never getting out of my reach, you’re never doing anything without my consent, you’re never going to be free again. Your life is mine to control now. It’s for the best if you get the idea inside your head already.”

Still no answer from MC. Lucifer resumed his whipping, he wasn’t leaving an ounce of his body without marking unless he answered. MC tried to contain his screams but the pain was getting unbearable. 

“Who do you belong to?” The only sound that was coming from MC was panting. 

Lucifer wasn’t a very patient demon. He unchained MC from the ceiling and pushed them to his bed. MC fell on his stomach, his bloody and bruised body too strained to move. “Apparently punishing you isn’t working. Let’s try something else.” Lucifer said while stripping the tattered clothes MC was wearing. 

MC realized what Lucifer was going to do to him, fear starting to grow inside him, his body was now shaking. He looked at Lucifer. “D-don’t do this…” MC whispered, physically incapable of speaking louder.

“Huh? So you can talk now? Are you ready to give me an answer now?” Lucifer said with a smirk. MC averted his eyes. “Tsk. Have it your way then.” 

Lucifer grabbed MC’s hips, pushing his cock inside MC without any kind of stretching or lubrication. The ring of muscle wasn’t giving up easy, he kept prodding at it until it gave out, a sharp like pain coursing through MC, leaving them breathless. 

The demon wasted no time in thrusting inside MC, grabbing him by the hair for balance, his strained back arching in a very uncomfortable way. “It hurts too much! Please stop!” MC screamed, his insides burning from the violation.

Lucifer slapped his rear as hard as he could. MC let out a scream. “The only words I want to hear from your mouth is the answer to my question.”

“…” MC was stubborn. Lucifer flipped MC onto his back, grabbed his leg and laid it onto his chest, deepening the angle of the penetration. He kept thrusting as hard as he could, he wasn’t stopping until getting his answer. MC was at his limit.

“O-okay… I give up! I really do! I belong to you, Lucifer! I belong to you!” MC started sobbing uncontrollably while Lucifer kept fucking him. The demon grabbed MC by the neck.

“Say it again. Say it louder. Say who do you belong to!” 

“I belong to you! I belong to Lucifer!” The demon couldn’t hold it anymore and spilled his seed deep inside MC with a loud groan. He collapsed panting besides MC, who was crying in pain and humiliation. 

Lucifer looked at him and grinned. He squeezed MC’s cheeks. “Good boy.”


	18. Dark! Lucifer Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> I just went through your whole blog and I'm so happy to have found it! I love all things dark and gory. Could we get a list of headcanons for Dark!Lucifer?

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, blood, bondage, torture, humiliation, forced orgasm

SFW-ish

Lucifer enjoys inflicting pain on MC. He can’t get enough of the screams and the crying.

He’s very frustrated from his daily chores, MC is the perfect stress relief.

Will tie them up in uncomfortable positions and leave them like that for hours.

MC’s muscles will be strained and will be in pain for days.

Expect a lot of whipping too. The wounds so deep they’ll probably won’t fade, forever printed in MC’s body.

None of the brothers are allowed near MC, he’s very possessive. 

MC probably isn’t allowed to leave Lucifer’s room at all. He’s not risking it.

NSFW

Likes to humiliate MC forcing them to cum from his ministrations. MC’s body betraying them. “You say you don’t want it but look at you cumming from it, what a filthy creature you are.”

Messes with MC’s mind. Putting them though pain and pleasure until they can’t tell the difference.

He’s very rough, fucking MC like his life depends on it. Grunts a lot. 

Lots of biting and scratch marks. 

He will mark MC with his cum all over their body, face, mouth and holes. 

As much as he hates it, sometimes he has to share with Diavolo. He can’t refuse him. Between the both of them MC ends up a beaten crying mess.

After Diavolo leaves he will probably keep fucking MC, cumming over and over inside them, pushing Diavolo’s cum out of MC with his own.


	19. Dark!Diavolo x Dark!Lucifer Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> How does Diavolo's borderline obsession with Lucifer look in the dark au? Was the first few centuries of servitude not so great for our Morningstar? Or was Lucifer able to fight back, seems unlikely. I can just imagine Dia being thrilled at the prospect of corrupting God's most beloved angel. Basically I'm asking for dark!Dialuci, but can you blame me? The relationship seems like it would be wonderfully toxic in this timeline!

Warnings: noncon, abuse, violence

SFW

Diavolo is the strongest demon in the Devildom (besides his dad), no one can fight him, he's used to get what he wants and is very easy to anger. His punishments are cruel and violent and his tantrums are disproportionate. 

The stronger the demon the higher ranking they are, in this AU is completely normal to crush those under you.

Lucifer and Diavolo made a pact, he can't disobey the prince. The pact is unfair to Lucifer since Diavolo is the one in control while Lucifer has to obey. 

Still, Lucifer understands that's how things work here. He treats and abuse those under him without mercy.

Even without pact, Lucifer is scared of Diavolo's temperament, he has seen what he does to those who disobey. 

Lucifer has been punished by Diavolo in the past, he still has scars from it. The prince doesn't hold back. 

NSFW

Diavolo is a promiscuous demon, he will take any partner he wants. Lucifer gets jealous. Very pissed even when Diavolo forces him to join.

If Lucifer takes interest in someone, the prince will interfere, forcing him to share. Lucifer of course obliges even though he doesn't like it one bit.

When it's just the two of them, Diavolo will wreck Lucifer as he pleases. He's a demon now and can take harsh abuse without much discomfort. 

Diavolo only thinks of himself and his own pleasure, the other demon doesn't get much from their sexual relationship. 

This makes Lucifer more frustrated and angry, if he finds any victim partner he will take it out on them.


	20. Dark!MC Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> I binges through your blog and I love it so much! I also saw you mention a dark!MC... what are your headcanons for them? How do they interact with the brothers and the undatebles if it's not too much to ask

Warning: noncon, abuse, violence, gore, amputation

Dark!MC fooled the brothers, tricked them into pacts. Managed to get a pact with Diavolo too, then overthrew him. MC has the brothers, Simeon and Solomon locked up in the castle. 

Barbatos was smarter and saw it coming, capturing him was more difficult, he has a pact with Diavolo that MC took advantage of. Still he put up a fight. His time room got seized and destroyed so he can't escape or bend time anymore.

Barbatos refused to make a pact with MC, he is kept locked up and restrained at all times, he can hardly move and is not being fed,he is losing strength with each day that passes.

Solomon is a human and even though he can use magic, restraining him wasn't too hard. It only took MC to command Asmo and Satan to beat him up then bringing him to MC. MC cut his tongue so he can't chant any spell to escape.

Simeon wasn't aware of MC's dark side until it was too late. They were so nice to them, MC earned their trust and he got betrayed. He got his wings ripped off and is kept chained to a wall. 

Lucifer was also hard to tame. MC used Diavolo, the demon who loved him most to force him into submission. He took countless beatings and endured torture. His remaining wings got broken and one of his horns was pulled off. Chained by the neck in a dark room.

Mammon was more easy than expected, he grew very fond of MC. The demon broke down when MC showed his true colours and realized they had all his brothers under their control. He still got beaten, wings and horns cut off. 

Satan was also harshly tortured, he got whipped, burned, cut and beaten. He yielded after getting his nails pulled off. His feet, hands and neck are chained at all times. 

Asmo saw what happened to Satan so he gave up very quick. He didn't got away without his wings ripped and MC gave him nasty scars all over his body. He doesn't need to be chained and obeys MC out of fear of more damage.

Levi tried to fight but he's not too strong and got defeated quick. MC cut his tail inch by inch. He almost bleed out from it. He also kind of broke after watching the state their brothers are in and the massacre of his tail.

Belphie got beaten up by his twin Beel, who was under MC's command and couldn't stop himself from doing it. Belphie was so angry MC had to force his twin to break his bones to prevent him from moving. He is restrained from wrists, ankles, neck, tail and waist. 

Beel got drugged by a malicious MC. He woke up in a cell, his neck is chained to the wall so he has to stand all the time. MC feeds him poisoned food that makes him sick but he's too hungry to refuse. He misses his twin brother. MC saw him crying about it and sawed his horns off. 

Diavolo hasn't made a bigger mistake in his life. MC used the most powerful spell they could get their hands on, then deceived him into forming a pact. He is kept as a pet, a golden leash pulling him by the collar, he has to follow MC everywhere, the whole Devildom witness of the fall of his prince and the new reign. MC loves to humiliate Diavolo, brings him in to meetings and parties, forces him to be on all fours during the whole event. He has to endure torture and abuse by the hands of an MC that grows more cruel and sadistic by the day.


	21. Dark!Diavolo x Virgin!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How about a Dark Diavolo with a virgin but still really rough?

Warnings: noncon, abuse, blood, biting, violence

Diavolo was dragging MC by the arm trough the corridor. MC was squirming, trying to get out of his hold. He harshly shoved MC inside his chambers, closing the door behind him, then used his force to push them to the floor before throwing himself on top of them. His hands at both sides of their head, he was grinning, his canines showing through his lips.

MC had always been scared of the big demon, now trembling from his sudden kidnapping, his form so close to them, almost crushing his body. Diavolo cupped MC’s face, inspecting it, slowly turning their head to the side, then to the other side, the only sound in the room MC’s labored breathing. 

The demon slid his hands trough the side of their neck, holding it in place, he leaned in, licking the sensitive flesh before sinking his teeth in it. MC was screaming from the pain, they felt the hot blood gushing from his neck, trying to push Diavolo’s head from their neck with all their strength, but they were only human and Diavolo was a powerful demon. 

“Aah Lord Diavolo it hurts so much! You’re going to tear my neck open!” MC had finally gathered enough strength to speak. The demon bit harder in retaliation but seemed to take pity as he finally let go of MC’s neck. 

MC brought their hand to their neck, trying to stop the bleeding, the bite so painful they couldn’t help but cry. “Why are you doing this to me?” They said, trying to make sense of the situation. Diavolo replied with a grin, his mouth and teeth soaked in MC’s blood.

Once again MC was being dragged again, this time towards the bed that rested in the middle of Diavolo’s chambers. The bed was big and the sheets were fancy. The demon harshly pushed MC to his bed, the blankets getting dirty from the wound of MC’s neck. He wasted no time trying to undress them while they kicked and screamed at him, restraining them was no effort for the demon who kept tearing at their clothes until they were bare.

Diavolo climbed the bed and got on top of MC, as soon as he spread their legs MC started sobbing uncontrollably, trying to close them to no avail. Diavolo was growing suspicious. He took off his pants, stroking his length, lining himself with MC’s hole. He was huge, and MC was inexperienced. With the last of their strength they tried to prevent him from penetrating them. 

That was the moment when Diavolo realized it. He burst into laughter. “MC… Don’t tell me…” MC looked at him with terrified eyes. “Are you telling me you’re a virgin?” Diavolo laughed again. MC couldn’t help the tears running from their eyes. 

“Answer me!” Diavolo’s face went serious as he commanded MC to respond. 

“Y-yes, I’m… So please… Don’t... Don’t do this…” MC was struggling to speak trough the tears.

Diavolo could feel his length throb from the excitement. He was going to be MC’s first, and he was going to ruin them.

To MC’s surprise, he shoved his fingers in their mouth. “Don’t think because you’re a virgin I’m going to be nice. Try to resist and I’ll give you a matching bite on the other side of your neck, do you understand, MC?” They nodded in response, eyes full of fear and tears that didn’t stop coming.

He thrust his fingers in their mouth, forcing them in until MC started gagging. He withdrew his wet digits from their mouth, leaned in and slowly inserted two of them into their hole, slowly pushing them in. MC whined at the painful intrusion, the foreign sensation bringing them discomfort. 

After a few thrusts Diavolo pushed another finger in, then a fourth one. He knew he was big, he couldn’t care less if MC got hurt from it. But feared tearing MC and then bleeding out. They already lost a lot of blood from his bite. He kept pushing his fingers in. When he felt satisfied at the stretching, he retired his fingers, lined his length and pushed it inside MC with a hard thrust. 

The demon wasted no time fucking their hole relentlessly, giving no time to MC to adjust, the pain so bad they couldn’t breathe. Diavolo was on top of them, grunting and moaning, focused on fucking their brains out. The demon grabbed MC by the collar, forcing them into an angled position where he could keep fucking them and have their throat on reach. He lowered his head towards their neck, slapping MC when they refused him access to it. 

Diavolo was getting close, hard thrusts and long licks on the wound of their neck, his pace now erratic, he grabbed MC hard, letting his weight fall onto them, MC getting crushed under it, fearing the pressure on their rib cage would end up in a broken bone. He released himself deep into them, spurting load after load from his twitching cock into their insides. 

Without removing himself from MC, he took a look at them. Panting, bloody and covering their crying face. He slapped their hands off of their face. “Don’t cover it, I want to see you the next time I fuck you.” He said as he resumed his thrusts for another round.


	22. Masochist!MC Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you think they’d deal with an MC who is a mega masochist? Someone who’s actually into it all and seems impossible to break?

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, blood, gore, torture, amputation, cannibalism, death

Lucifer is aroused. Their moans everytime he hits them with the whip has his dick twitching. The whip is ripping the flesh off their skin and they keep screaming for more. Their back is a bloody mess, chunks of meat missing. He begins working his whip on the front of their body. The whip now ripping the flesh off their face and chest, Lucifer is sure more blood loss and they'll die, he stops. He stares at their form. Their body is shaking. Are they having an orgasm? Lucifer chuckles.

It doesn't matter how much Mammon sells MC to the demons, they can never get enough. Their body abused and violated, and still they ask for more. Mammon carries them home, their body too beaten, as he lays them to the bed they ask for him. "What am I going to do with you, MC?" Mammon asks before throwing himself on top of them.

Levi is annoyed. Are his torture methods that weak? He's been waterboarding MC for hours, and they had the nerve to ask for more! He uses his tail to constrict MC as tight as he can, their body cracking at the pressure but they don't beg for release. They stop breathing, their bones crushed by his tail.

Even after pulling their nails from both hands and feet, MC is moaning. Satan doesn't like his victims enjoying their time together. He brings a red hot metal rod to their face, the heat of it already warming their face. Satan is waiting for them to flinch but they never stop staring at the rod. He presses it on their eye, the pain being too much for MC, they faint.

Asmodeus has MC strapped to a table as he has his way with them. Their arms and legs spread on the surface. He's using his long nails to scratch and stab at their skin, deep wounds covering their bloody body. Everytime he digs his nails deep in their flesh MC moans and their hole tightens around Asmo's. He relieves himself into them before reaching for a long sharp knife. He grabs one of their arms and begins chopping it. Asmodeus is sure they were orgasming as they died from blood loss.

MC constantly begs Beel to bite them. The demon obligues happily but MC never has enough. "Do you want me to eat you alive?" Beel threatens. MC's eyes are sparkling, answering Beel's question. The demon bites and chews at their flesh, ripping the meat from the bone. Beel feels truly full for the first time in ages.

At the beginning Belphegor enjoyed his time with MC, he liked inflicting them pain and they liked receiving it. But Belphegor got tired of that quick, it just wasn't the same when the other party enjoyed it too. He constantly beats them up and uses his tail to asphyxiate them, until one day he couldn't control himself. MC's eyes rolled back, drool coming out of their mouth as their lungs are left without oxygen.

Diavolo is already as cruel as it is. MC is only encouraging his tendencies further. Their time together is short, Diavolo can't control himself when they are begging for more pain. He stomps on one of their legs over and over, the bones pulverised. Grabs their head and smashes it against the wall, blood splattering everywhere, their body limp. "Barbatos, find me another MC like that in another timeline."


	23. Dark!Asmodeus Headcanons

Dark!Asmodeus Headcanons

Warnings: noncon, dubcon, manipulation, humiliation, mind break, forced orgasm

SFW

Asmodeus tried to use his charming powers on MC. They didn't work at first. With time it began to have some effect on them.   
At first it was only for a short time and with small meaningless requests. Picking up things for him, making them throw or give him their stuff.  
He has managed to get almost full control of MC. This is taking a toll on their mental health, fighting his commands leaves them physical and psychologically exhausted.   
Loves forcing MC to act as an obedient doll, dressing them up, making them wear skimpy outfits, taking pictures and videos of them in it.  
He gets very angry when MC tries to resist. When they start crying in humiliation, refusing to go outside in the embarrasing costumes he buys for them.  
Asmo isn't the strongest demon but he can still overpower MC easily. He also isn't too fond of leaving marks and bruises, their skin has to be perfect.  
Still, if he loses control he will slap them in the face, knows how to hurt them without leaving marks or with minimal evidence.   
He wants to appear as a emotional stable demon. MC has seen his true colours. He can be petty, hysterical and violent when he doesn't get what he wants.

NSFW

He's constantly forcing MC to have intercourse with them. The demon is insatiable and can go for hours, he gets off putting them in the most humiliating situations.  
Collars, plugs, dildos, vibrators, he has a large collection of toys he likes using on MC. He'll buy new ones if he needs to.  
Uses his powers to command MC to use the toys themselves or to masturbate in front of a camera, orders they can't refuse. Live streams the content.  
Once he's satisfied he'll help himself on MC. The demon is an expert in finding the right spots to pleasure MC much to their dismay.  
He'll make them cum over and over against their will. "Why do you resist when you're enjoying it so much?" MC can feel their mind foggy, finding it hard to think.  
In the end he breaks them, a toy with the only thing in their mind being pleasure.   
Asmodeus holds a lot of parties with his friends where MC is the main dish. He'll fuck MC in front of his friends, the crowd impatiently awaiting their turn.  
Once he's had enough he'll offer his toy to the demons, who waste no time in throwing themselves to MC.   
Once they are done MC is left a wrecked mess. Full of bites, bruises and cum. "This won't do, MC, I told you I wanted your skin to be flawless. I'm going to have to punish you for it."


	24. Dark!Belphegor x F!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Could you write something involving Belphie where he humiliates F!MC, cum in her and then piss in her mouth and all over her? (Feel free to ignore if it's too much) Thank you💖

Warnings: noncon, abuse, humiliation, violence, piss

Since MC came to the Devildom, Belphegor's favorite pastime was tormenting the human. The demon hated their race and MC was no exception. He couldn't stand her, although he couldn't help thinking about her and finding ways of hurting her. Belphegor sneaked into her room, grabbed her from behind, one hand in her neck, the other groping her struggling body.  
“Belphie, please, get off of me” Her pleadings falling on deaf ears as the demon rubbed his erection against her back, gripping her neck tightly to keep her in place. His free hand roaming her abdomen before reaching her breasts, pinching hard at her nipples.   
MC tried to complain, annoying the demon behind her. Belphegor grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head towards him. “Do you ever shut up? Just be a good human and let it happen...”  
MC began panicking and struggling against the demon who wasn't having any of it.   
With a quick movement he grabbed her shoulders and forced her body into the ground, her back and head hitting the floor harshly.  
The impact was enough to leave her stunned. Belphegor took the opportunity to began ripping her clothes from her body as she started to regain consciousness. MC lifted her arms in an attempt to push Belphegor from herself, the demon smacking the side of her face in return. “You should know your place. Let me teach you how humans should behave.”  
“Let me go Belphie! Don't do this please!” Belphegor slapped her face again.   
“Don't back talk me or next time I will bash your head against the floor, is that clear?” He said while gripping his hand around her throat.  
Terrified at his threats, MC couldn't stop the tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted to resist but she knew very well by know he was capable of worse. Belphegor forcefully spread her legs, the underwear she wore teared by the demon.   
Belphegor reached his pants, pulling them to free his erection, throbbing at the thought of what was to come. He used the precum leaking from his slit to lubricate MC's entrance before pushing himself in with a groan. “Aah MC... You're... so tight...”   
Not giving time for MC to adjust the demon began thrusting relentlessly into MC, bending her legs in an attempt to angle himself deeper into her. “It feels terrible” MC thought to herself, whimpers leaving her throat every time Belphegor thrust his hips.   
The demon resumed his pace briefly to shift his weight, pushing his body against hers, the position allowing his length to hit against her cervix painfully. Her whimpers now cries at the pain inside her. “Belphie please! It's too much! You're tearing me!” She pleaded against the demon.   
The state MC was in only aroused him more, his pace now erratic, he was getting close to release.  
“I'm so close MC, I'm going to cum inside you now!” Belphegor shifted to his demon form, his tail wrapping her neck, blocking the air from going to her lungs. Her hands grabbing at his tail in an attempt to untangle it from her throat. “I...can't...” She tried to speak to no avail.  
“Just a bit more MC, just...” The demon mustered, erratic hard thrusts until he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled his seed in her core.   
After he emptied himself completely, he pulled out, his seed leaking from her. Her body was trembling, sweaty and panting, all her strength drained from herself.  
The demon lifted her form by grabbing her hair, bringing his softening length close to her mouth.  
“Open up” The demon commanded.  
Without any strength left to fight, she complied.   
“Wider” She did her best to open her wet mouth as wide as she could.  
The demon slipped his length into her mouth, letting himself go, a hot stream of urine pouring inside until it overflew, he guided his cock out of her mouth, guiding the stream to her face, the liquid sliding from her chin to her body. After he was done humiliating her, coating her in his urine, he let go of her head, she fell to the ground, her body limp, without will to move anymore she let herself lay on the floor.   
Belphegor tucked his length inside his pants, took his phone out, took a few pictures of MC in her state. “I'm going to send this to my brothers, they're going to love it!”


	25. Dark!Diavolo x Simeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, violence, blood

Simeon's phone buzzed. He took the phone from his pocket and checked his unread messages. They were from Lord Diavolo, asking him if he could come to the castle in the afternoon. The angel asked the demon prince if he recently had a fight with Lucifer and wanted to talk about it with him, since it was a common occurrence that Simeon was invited to have some tea with the prince for these reasons. Diavolo affirmed the question, telling the angel he was upset and wanted to speak to a friend. 

When he arrived at the castle he was received by Diavolo's butler, Barbatos, who escorted him to the living room, where the prince was awaiting him. "Ah! Simeon! You're finally here!" The demon said with a smile, getting up to greet the angel. "Good afternoon my Lord, how's everything?" The angel asked, ready to spend the remaining of the day listening to Diavolo's story on how he had an argument with Lucifer and what was he going to do about it.

As the demon was rambling about his fight with his friend, Simeon was eyeing Diavolo. The prince was something to look at, he was still wearing the RAD uniform, it was rare to see him wear anything else than the uniform, since he spent the majority of his day at the academy, supervising all the work. He had still seen the prince in his demon form, his appearance more frightening and demonic than his personality seemed to be.

“So, what do you suppose I should do?” Diavolo asked.

“Huh?” The angel had lost track of the conversation.

“Simeon... You weren't listening?” The demon replied with a sad expression.

“I'm sorry my Lord, can you repeat?” 

“Don't worry about it. You seem to be distracted today Simeon, what's the matter?” He said, getting closer to where the angel was sitting. He leaned in, whispering in his ear.“I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at me.” His words sending shivers down his spine. 

“Lord Dia...” Before he could finish the sentence, the demon pressed his mouth against his, pushing his tongue into the angel's mouth. The action took Simeon by surprise. It's not that he didn't felt attracted to the demon, but this is not how he wanted it. He tried to push Diavolo from his mouth, the demon ignoring his signals. It was clear to Simeon now that he didn't care for his consent, he was doing it for his own pleasure. The angel didn't know what to do to get Diavolo to stop, so he took advantage of the situation to bit the prince's tongue. 

The displeased expression in Diavolo's face made Simeon froze. Until now, the demon had been all smiles and friendly manners, but what Simeon forgot was that despite everything, he was still a demon. The future king of the Devildom. His behavior towards Simeon was just a play to fool the angel, his only real intention to claim him since they first meet. 

Simeon didn't had time to react before Diavolo used his full force to strike him at the side of his face with enough strength to throw him against the floor. The demon wasted no time tossing himself on top of the angel, pulling at his clothes, ripping them apart.

“Stop this!” The angel demanded, his cheek swollen where the demon hit them. He was fully aware the demon wasn't going to listen, fully aware now of his true intentions. He was just pleading on instinct, the last resource of the weak. 

His body now fully exposed, Diavolo flipped him over, his rear facing him. He spread his cheeks, revealing his puckered hole. He brought two fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva before attempting to push them in. The angel began struggling at the prodding. Diavolo used his other hand to grip one of his buttocks, claws sinking in his flesh. 

“Simeon... I don't know about angels, but we demons are big...” He purred, remarking the word big

“If I don't do this it's going to hurt...A lot. Or do you want me to hurt you?” 

“No...” The angel managed to reply.

“Then be a good angel and let me work, I wouldn't want to ruin the other side of your pretty face.” He said as he pushed two of his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. Simeon was too frightened, too tense. The sharp pain of the intrusion making him scream, his back arching in pain as the demon kept thrusting and scissoring with his fingers. 

“Almost done...” After a few more pumps he withdrew his fingers. 

Simeon heard the sound of Diavolo unbuckling his pants, which made him aware of what was going to happen. Panicking at the inevitable, he began struggling and squirming. Diavolo used one hand to fold Simeon's arm against his back, the other wrapped around his shaft, guiding it towards the angel's entrance. 

He slowly pushed his length inside the angel, savoring the sounds of pain and discomfort Simeon was making. Once he bottomed out the demon let out a sigh, took a few seconds to admire the state the angel was in. One of his hands restrained against his back, the other clawing at the floor for support, his face pressed against the ground. The demon began thrusting immediately, his pace controlled, testing the waters. Increasing in speed and force, a rhythm too brutal for anyone to take in. 

Simeon was unable to speak or move, sounds he didn't want to make coming out of his mouth. He just wanted this to be over, for the demon to finish and let him go. Apparently he was going to get what he wanted, as he felt the demon close to release, their pace now erratic. All that was left was for the demon to finish, and he would be free.

Diavolo was loudly grunting, his hips hitting against Simeon almost painfully, he let go of the angel's arm, grabbing his hair instead, the other hand gripping hard at his side, blood getting drawn by the sharpness of his claws. The demon pushed his length as deep as hard as he could into Simeon, yanking him by his hair, biting their shoulder as he released his seed inside the angel. His cock throbbing with each spurt, he kept still until he completely emptied himself. 

He let go of Simeon's hair, pulled out and sat on the floor besides him. He looked at the angel, who was panting, tears coming out of his eyes, one side of his face swollen from where he slapped him. The demon felt his dick throb at the sight before his eyes even though he had just cum. He pushed his body against Simeon's, sliding his already hard cock inside him again. He should have known, letting him go after just one time? Demons were also notable by their lust and stamina. 

Simeon wasn't sure at which moment he lost consciousness, his body abused by the demon who seemed to never have enough. He didn't know how much time had passed, the only thing he was sure about was that his body was in pain and that he was too tired to move. He tried to open his eyes and was met with Diavolo's who was still thrusting into him. The demon gave him a smile, never ceasing his movements. Simeon's vision went black again.

When he regained consciousness he was laying alone on the floor, his body and ass covered in Diavolo's cum, his torn clothes scattered around him. He felt his lips quivering before breaking into tears. He couldn't believe he was tricked by the prince, his body abused and violated. What was he going to do now? Should he return to the Celestial Realm and tell them what happened? What if he got kicked out for mating with a demon? 

He started to feel a weird sensation around him, inside him, in his body? It wasn't pain, but it wasn't comfortable either. Was he... falling?


	26. Dark!Simeon Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, yandere, manipulation, mind break

Simeon seemed like a kind angel, always helping MC when they were being mistreated by the demon brothers. He was attentive and caring, exactly how you suppose an angel should be. MC's heart fluttered every time they saw him.

Their life was getting worse by the day. The only good thing in MC's life was Simeon. He was always sending them messages, checking on them. He couldn't do much against the demons but he tried his best to protect MC.

MC starts to rely on him, following the angel, seeking his protection. Simeon is happy MC is so clingy with him. The brothers pick on them for spending so much time with the angel. “You don't like us anymore MC? We have so much fun together and now you ignore us?” 

MC doesn't tell Simeon about the brothers teasing them, but eventually he finds out. “MC dear, I need you to wait for me. I need to talk to Diavolo about something.” The angel says to MC before entering the demon's office. 

After a while MC receives a text message from Simeon. “This will take longer than expected. Wait for me at your room.” MC does as the angel tells them. Waiting for him sitting on their bed, often checking their phone for any signal of Simeon.

The house is quiet, they can't hear the brothers moving around or fighting, they didn't even try to sneak into their room. It was odd for the house to be this quiet, although MC didn't mind the peace and quiet they haven't had for a while.

Suddenly the main doors open, MC could hear strong footsteps and loud voices getting closer. MC panicked and locked their door. The voices reached the locked door, loud banging. “MC! Open up or I'm breaking the door!” Without time to react the demon at the other side smashed the door, grabbing MC by the neck.

“Apparently your boyfriend Simeon had a talk with Diavolo, and you'll be living at the Purgatory Hall with him from now on.” Lucifer chuckled. “I warn you though, the angel is not who you think he is.” Lucifer was just trying to scare MC, right?

MC packed their things and left to Purgatory Hall. Simeon was awaiting them. The angel picked up their bags and guided them to their new room. “You won't be needing your bags” He said with a smile before locking MC inside. 

When MC confronts Simeon, asking why did he trick them, he convinces MC he does it for the both of them. It's not safe outside and he cares too much about them, he doesn't want them to get hurt, the Devildom is a dangerous place. He asks MC if they love him.

The angel has them permanently locked in their room, bringing them food and water personally. MC has to earn their food by “spending time” with him. At first they refused, but eventually they had no choice but to comply, after all, he loves MC, and MC loves them.

MC spends the day waiting for the angel's visit, sitting in their dark room, nothing to do but count the hours until Simeon returns from his tasks to be with them. Touching the collar the angel gifted them, proof of their love for each other.


	27. Dark!Diavolo x MC riding him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dubcon, abuse, choking, violence

For a while now Diavolo decided MC was to sleep in the same room as him, the demon didn't fully trust the human yet so they were chained by their ankle to the bed. It was late at night and the prince was already asleep, MC laying on their side, watching the demon sleeping soundly.   
Diavolo slept in his underwear, a thin blanket covering him up to his navel, his chest rising up and down every time he breathed. Like this, the demon seemed almost peaceful, vulnerable, a contrast to his usual harsh behavior towards MC. 

MC was restless and couldn't sleep, their vision inspecting Diavolo's chambers, always ending up staring at the demon. MC got closer to the demon, staring at his sleeping face. Sometimes he was so tired nothing seemed to wake him up until morning. They brought a hand to his head, caressing the auburn hair, testing how soundly the demon was sleeping. 

When MC noticed Diavolo wasn't reacting to his touch, he straddled the demon, leaning to stare at his face. The human was scared of the repercussions of his actions, but also curious and... needy. He used to take them whenever he felt like it, no matter how much they begged him not to. Lately though, he had left MC alone, besides making them sleep beside him. 

Somehow MC got used to it, now missing their time spent together, they began to slowly rub themselves on his length, trying to create an erection on the demon without waking him up. His ministrations working, Diavolo's length was now half hard. MC pulled his underwear down before pulling their own. The chain on his ankle making a slight sound every time they rubbed themselves against the demon, who was now fully erect. 

Using their fingers, MC started stretching their hole, their gaze on the sleeping demon's face. Sliding a finger in, then two, then a third one. The demon was big, no matter how much MC could stretch themselves it was always painful, but this time MC had the control. Guiding his cock towards their hole, they slowly inserted his length inside them. The position and the preparation made the task of getting his whole length inside easier, MC kept going until they bottomed out. 

MC couldn't help a soft moan at the feeling of his cock stretching their insides to the limit. They brought their hand to their mouth, afraid of waking up the demon beneath them. Diavolo made no movements besides breathing, his face was relaxed no signs of awareness. MC began to slowly thrust their hips against his length, the angle hitting their spot inside that made them see stars. 

MC was so focused fucking Diavolo's length that they didn't notice the demon had awoken until he wrapped his hands around their throat. “What do you think you're doing?” MC stopped moving, squeezing Diavolo's arms with his hands. “Did you think I wouldn't wake up?” The human tried to get off of his dick but the demon grabbed their hips, holding them in place. 

Diavolo bucked his hips, earning a hard moan from MC, he grinned at their reaction before bucking again. “Lord Diavolo!” MC screamed as the demon kept thrusting inside them. Feeling their hole tightening against his cock, Diavolo chuckled. “Cumming already?” He began bucking his hips faster, MC moaning until they reached their orgasm, the demon had never seen the human behaving like that, their reaction driving him to reach his own orgasm too, shooting load after load deep inside MC until it started leaking, then more. 

After the demon finished cumming, he let go MC fall on the bed next to him, their face flustered, a mix of fear and pleasure, panting and with their eyes half closed. The demon tucked his cock in his pants before closing his eyes again, trying to fall asleep. MC rolled on the bed, trying to get close to the demon, to feel his warm. Diavolo reacted by grabbing their neck. “Not happening” He said before throwing them to the cold floor. MC got up and laid on the edge of the bed, afraid of the demon pushing them again. No longer restless, MC finally fell asleep.


	28. Dark!Satan x MC Lend me a Book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubcon, Blowjob, Humiliation, Pet play, Piss kink

MC was bored, walking through the seemingly endless halls of the House of Lamentation. The sound of the human's footsteps pacing around alerting a very angry and annoyed demon. Satan rushed out of his room, going after the human. 

He grabbed their collar. "What are you doing wandering near my room? I'm trying to read." Satan tried his best not to raise his voice, looking at MC's eyes with a disgusted expression. 

The human tried to explain themselves, mumbling under their breath. Satan was losing his patience. "Speak up!" He ordered. 

"W-well it's just that I am v-very bored and…M-maybe you could l-lend me one of your b-books?" Satan smirked. "Maybe I can...Come with me."

MC followed Satan into his room. The demon asked them what kind of book they wanted. "Anything is fine, I just need some entertainment." Satan encouraged them to pick a book. The human randomly chose one with a pretty cover. The demon then began to give them a summary about what the book was about. 

They picked up the book, thanking Satan and getting ready to leave when the demon stopped them in their tracks. "What do you think you're doing?" He smirked.

"Im leaving… To read the book in my room…" 

"Did you think I was going to lend it to you for free? I want something in exchange." 

"Oh...Sure. What do you want?" 

"Suck my dick. Then I'll let you have it."

"W-what?" The human got flustered. 

"You heard me." Satan began unbuckling his pants. 

MC hesitated. Satan pushed them by the shoulders as they tried to resist but he just kept pushing until they forced them to kneel on the floor. "Good dog." He said. 

"D-dog?" MC replied, confused at the name. 

"Yes. You're a dog. A filthy mutt, now act like one and bark." 

"You have to be kidding me…" They were already regretting ever asking the demon for anything. 

Satan pulled his dick from his pants, stroking it in front of their face. "What are you waiting for, you mutt? Bark or I'll smash you against the floor." 

It wouldn't be the first time he did that, so they decided it was best to play along. "W-woof!" 

Satan used his dick to slap the side of their face. "That was bad. Try again." 

"Woof!" They could feel the heat running up to their cheeks from the humiliation. Satan slapped them with his cock again. "Still not good enough, keep going." 

Every time they barked Satan hit them in the face with his cock, demanding a better performance. Their cheeks flushed from the repeated hits and the embarrassment, tears beginning to form in the side of their eyes. 

"Ah! You're crying now, stupid mutt?" Satan teased the human when he noticed the tears running down their face. "Bark like you mean it!" He shouts. MC flinches and barks while starting to sob. 

They bark once more now fully crying and Satan smiles satisfied. He squats down, getting on their level cupping their chin. "You can't believe how hard my dick gets when you cry like that, filthy dog." He whispers to the sobbing human. 

Satan gets up and rubs his cock on their hesitant lips. He attempts to push it inside while MC forces their mouth close, rejecting him entrance. They gaze at the demon who is now giving them a piercing stare, a gesture so frightening the human gives in and allows him to push inside their mouth. 

The demon wastes no time in harshly fucking their mouth, tugging at their head until his cock hits their throat, their nose pressing against his pelvis. Satan keeps relentlessly thrusting while the human can't help but drool and cry, fighting the urge to gag in fear of making a bigger mess and angering the demon. 

MC is struggling to breathe, their vision darkening and the demon doesn't look like he's nearly done, they were going to faint for sure, that's what the human thought. Satan kept going, now his dick on their throat, MC beginning to lose all strength. 

Aware that the human wasn't going to be able to take it much longer, Satan bucked his hips hard against them, holding their head in place as he cummed down their throat. He stayed there until MC's eyes began to roll back, it wasn't until then that he let go of the human.

Without much strength left in their body, they fell limp on the floor, trying to regain their breath. While MC was struggling to stay conscious Satan was wrapping a hand on his softened cock, guiding it towards their face. 

MC was looking at the floor and didn't notice until they felt a hot stream hit their face, the realization of what was happening sending them into tears again. Satan was pissing on their face while they could do nothing about it. "Filthy dogs need to be pissed on." Satan was grinning from ear to ear. 

Once he was done emptying his bladder he grabbed MC's hair, rubbing them on the mess that was on the floor. "Come on clean it. Stick your tongue out and lick it." MC begged him to let them go. "Lick the floor clean or you won't be leaving anytime soon. Or is that what you want?" 

Disgusted, MC began cleaning the mess, swallowing as much of it as they could until Satan was satisfied. "Please let me go now." They begged. The demon helped them get up on their feet. He picked up the book and handed it to them. "Good dog." The demon patted their head. "Now run along."

MC wasted no time in getting out of Satan's bedroom to go to theirs. There they took a shower. Once they were done they sat on their desk, opening the book Satan lended to them. "I can't read this! It's all in demon language!"


	29. Diavolo x MC x Barbatos Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: MC is gender neutral and uses neutral pronouns but has female genitals.  
> Warnings: Male Lactation Kink, Anal, Vaginal, Double Penetration

It's a cold winter morning, MC wakes up besides Diavolo, who is still sound asleep. They get out of the bed and go take a look at the window. It's always night in the Devildom. 

MC isn't sure how much time has passed since they got distracted looking at the Devildom from the window when Diavolo embraces them from behind. 

They turn over, resting their head on his chest. MC could feel how swollen his breast were, pressing a hand on it causing his nipples to leak. "It's cold… Maybe this will warm me up." They say, latching their lips on one of his nipples, gently sucking, slowly drinking the milk that comes from the prince. 

Diavolo softly whimpers at the feeling, as MC begins to suck faster and harder his whimpers turn to moans, it's so early in the morning and he's already getting worked up from the tiny human's ministrations. 

MC now has a hand on his other breast, pawing at it, making it leak too. They got too carried away, biting, sucking and pinching his nipples. Diavolo doesn't want to upset the human, so he places a hand on their head in an attempt to make them notice they are going overboard. 

They pick up the signal, letting go of the panting prince, warm milk dripping down his chest. MC stares at the demon, noticing how hard he's got, the fancy loincloth doing a terrible job at hiding his erection. 

The prince holds MC closer, rubbing his erection against their form, desperate for some friction. He leans on their ear and whispers. "Could I maybe offer you a different kind of milk?" The human smirks, guiding him to the bed, before he takes the lead, pushing them against it.

He takes off his loincloth while MC takes off their own pants. Diavolo spreads their legs, getting on top of them, smearing his precum on his dick then rubs the tip on the entrance of their pussy. 

He's about to thrust inside them when the door opens. "My Lord, you're going to be late for today's schedule." Barbatos announces. Diavolo pouts. "Oh Barbatos give me just ten minutes… No, maybe even five will do!" 

Barbatos sighs and gives him permission, but instead of leaving he stays in the door frame, watching as his lord thrusts inside MC while they moan at the way his cock stretches their insides. "Ahh…You're so wet my dick went in so easily." 

MC is glancing at Barbatos staring from the door. Diavolo notices and smirks, flipping the human over him so now they are straddling him. Their ass facing Barbatos as the prince spreads their cheeks, an invitation for the butler to join. 

Barbatos doesn't waste time and approaches both of them, pulling his pants and pressing the tip against MC's asshole. He prods a few times before sinking his dick inside them. Both demons start thrusting while the human can't do nothing but pant and moan loudly. 

Their drool is dripping on Diavolo's chest, their pace getting harder and faster until they can't take it anymore. They orgasm so hard the demon's dicks are getting tightly squeezed, forcing their release too. 

Both demons keep thrusting inside MC, deeper this time. Their body too sensitive from their orgasm, they scream and scratch at the prince's chest as the demons finally release their seed, cumming deep in their insides, it feels like they won't stop spurting, the demon's cum now leaking and dripping out of their holes. 

The demons remain inside them, dicks still hard while the three of them are panting. "I could go for another round. What about you, Barbatos?" Diavolo asks his butler. Barbatos replies by resuming his thrusts inside MC's ass, Diavolo's dick can feel the movement from their pussy. 

"Hey wait Barbatos! I want to fuck their ass too!" This was going to be a long morning.


	30. Sub!Diavolo x 7 Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dubcon, asphyxiation, anal, blowjob, double penetration, abuse, blood, violence, foot fetish

Asmodeus is sitting on the Demon's King throne, underneath him, on his knees, is the Demon Prince, worshiping his bare feet, caressing his ankles, his legs. The Avatar of Lust getting impatient, slightly pressing the soles of his foot on the Prince's face. Diavolo raised his head, sticking his tongue out he gave a wet long lick over the sole of his foot, sending shivers down the demon's spine. Asmodeus urged him to keep going, pointing the tip of his toes towards his mouth. Diavolo parted his lips allowing him entrance, wrapping his tongue around each of his toes. 

Grinning, Asmodeus cruelly pushed as much of his feet as the prince's hot mouth allowed, Diavolo stubbornly not resisting even if his body told him otherwise. The Avatar of Lust wasn't yielding either, pushing further as drool began to drip from the red haired demon's chin. 

Diavolo's pants were getting very tight at the painful erection that he was getting from his predicament. While Asmodeus held his foot still in his mouth, he began to palm his erection, slightly rubbing it in an attempt to release pressure. The demon beneath him took notice, commanding the shameful prince to fetch him his heels. "Don't get up. I want you to go on all fours." 

The heartless command making his already hard dick throb, Diavolo obeyed, picking up a pair of high heeled shoes and bringing them to him. The prince carefully put the shoes on his perfect feet, giving kisses to the parts of the feet that his heels weren't covering. Feeling rather cruel Asmodeus pushed his heel on his cheek, rubbing harder on it while teasing him for getting off from it. "Are you seriously getting hard from this, filthy dog?!" 

Diavolo tries to calm down the demon. "Now now Asmo, I think you're going overboard." Asmodeus chuckles. 

"What's the matter? Can't the Demon Prince take a little pain?" He kicks Diavolo so hard he falls to the floor. "You dog." 

He flips the prince over so he's laying on his back, skillfully undoing the button on his pants with his heels, shaming him even more when he notices Diavolo isn't wearing any underwear. His erection now free, Asmodeus wastes no time pressing his heels on his shaft, rubbing up and down on it while he keeps degrading him with insults. 

Diavolo can't take it anymore and allows himself to cum. Semen shooting from his dick to his chest, the floor and Asmodeus shoes. "You disgusting dog! Who gave you permission to cum? Now my shoes are ruined!" Huffing, Asmo lifts his foot and stomps his shoes inches from Diavolo's face. "Clean it up." 

Diavolo is greedily licking Asmo's shoes clean while the Avatar of Lust grins. "Don't forget the floor too." The prince was so focused on his task he wasn't aware of the fact that he had an audience. "Really, Diavolo?" Lucifer said, rolling his eyes in disappointment. 

"Hello Lucifer!" Asmo said with a smile. "You can join or watch, but I'm going to fuck Diavolo's ass today." It wasn't long until the prince was on all fours, Asmodeus pounding him from behind, Lucifer making him choke on his dick, tugging harshly at his hair. 

Diavolo was jerking himself off while Asmodeus kept angling his cock, hitting at his prostate, grinding on it, the prince replying by clenching down on his cock. Lucifer was mercilessly fucking his throat, wet sounds and drool dripping from the demon's chin to the floor. "Disgusting dog…" Lucifer mustered between grunts. 

"Hey Lucifer! Where have you been I need you to…" Mammon was looking for his big brother when Barbatos informed him of his whereabouts. What he didn't expect was finding him spitroasting the Demon Prince alongside Asmodeus. He grinned, taking out his phone. "What the hell, Diavolo?" Click. He took a photo of the scene, sharing it with the twins. 

Lucifer harshly thrusted a few times before cumming down Diavolo's throat with a groan. "Ah, Mammon, you're finally here, do you want to take my place?" He said, still down the Demon Lord's throat. "Nah I think I want his ass better." The Avatar of Greed approached Asmodeus. "Hey Asmo, finish already, I want my turn. Better hurry up because the twins are coming!" 

"Not the twins! They are going to mess Diavolo up!" Asmodeus whined. "Just... a few more thrusts and I'll be done!" Bucking harder into the panting prince, Asmo quickened his pace, hitting his prostate relentlessly while Diavolo rubbed himself faster, moaning louder. "Look how he's moaning! Enjoying getting fucked like a bitch!" The comment sending Diavolo over the edge, releasing onto his hand and the floor, involuntarily clenching around Asmo's dick making him cum too. 

As soon as Asmodeus pulled out, Mammon stuffed his cock into the prince. "He's so tight." Lucifer pulled out of Diavolo's mouth, a string of drool and cum connecting his cock with the prince's mouth. He patted his head. "Good dog." Lucifer complimented before sitting on the King's throne, glaring at the prince getting fucked by the second oldest brother. 

It wasn't long until the twins arrived. Belphegor hated the Lord and didn't want to miss the opportunity to put him in his place. Beel tagged along because he wasn't going to miss a free fuck. The Avatar of Gluttony pushed Mammon out of Diavolo, pulled his pants and replaced Mammon's dick with his own, stretching the tight prince's ass. "The fuck Beel? I wasn't done!" But Beel wasn't listening, thrusting roughly into the prince, clawing at his hips for support. 

Diavolo's loud moans filled the room until Belphegor plugged his mouth with his cock. Slapping his puffed cheeks, he pushed his length down his throat. Lucifer fucked him rough but Belphegor was brutal, he didn't care if the Lord gagged on his cock, and he made sure he gagged. He also made sure he knew how much he hated him. 

Cursing, insulting and degrading him, slapping his cheeks in between hard thrusts. Diavolo's face hot from the hits, tears running down his eyes from the gagging. Belphegor commanded Beel to fuck him harder and rougher. The older one hesitated at first but eventually gave out and began pounding the Lord as harsh as he could. 

The prince enjoying their ministrations so much, his dick has been hard all this time. Beel's big cock is rubbing against his prostate but it's not enough to make him cum. His arms are clawing at the floor for balance, but he's sure he only needs one to keep himself from falling, so he guides one of his hands towards his dick.

Taking notice of the action Belphie signals his twin to grab his arm and twist it against his back. "Don't touch yourself unless we allow you to." Belphegor spat at him. Being a good dog, Diavolo obeyed. The stunt still earned him a good slap. 

"I'm going to cum." Beelzebub informs. "Fill him good brother!" Belphie cheers his twin to cum hard and deep inside the prince, who is getting excited at the notice. Belphegor begins to fuck his throat harder getting an idea. Suddenly he pinches Diavolo's nose, both his mouth and nostrils covered, he begins to asphyxiate. 

"I'm going to make you pass out, and then we'll keep taking turns fucking you, see if you like it you poor excuse for a Prince." Diavolo's eyes rolling back at the lack of oxygen he struggles but Beel has his arm restrained against his back, the other one holding his hip in place, Belphegor pulling him against him for support and pinching his nose at the same time. 

Somewhere between the time both twins were cumming deep inside him, the prince had blacked out, the only thing preventing him from falling into the floor was their cocks still buried inside him. Belphegor still hadn't let go of his nose, refraining Diavolo from breathing even when he was already out cold. "We wouldn't want him to wake just right up, wouldn't we?" Belphegor justified.

The brothers kept talking turns on his limp body, filming the occasional video and taking some pics. One of those eventually made their way to Satan's D.D.D. who stormed towards the Lord's Castle enraged about the fact no one had told him about it before. 

Scolding his brothers for not informing him, he pushed Mammon who was in Diavolo's ass, flipping him over so he was on his back and sliding his cock into the prince's loose hole. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He was still mad, pounding the unconscious demon with all his rage, attempting to wake him up by punching him in the gut to no avail. "It feels like I'm fucking a corpse!" 

Satan kept complaining but didn't stop thrusting. A bored Belphie began to stomp on his head, wounding his face, blood dripping from his nose beginning to pool on the floor. "Smear his face in the blood!" Mammon suggested, holding his phone so he could record it. 

The only remaining brother who wasn't there finally showed up, joining the fun. Beating him up and taking turns on his throat and ass alongside his brothers. Playing a game of "How far can Levi shove his tail down Diavolo's throat" and making bets on it. Before they knew, Levi's tail was inside his stomach, Satan's was in his ass and Belphegor was using his own to beat his limp body. The tailless demons getting jealous they couldn't do that. 

Hours had passed until the seven brothers were finally satisfied. Leaving behind an unconscious prince, full of blood and bruises, cum oozing out of both mouth and ass. Once he woke up he was greeted by a sore body and Barbatos standing near, waiting for him to wake up. "Should I prepare a bath, Young Master?" said Barbatos smirking.


	31. Somnophilia Headcanons Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, violence, somnophilia, drug use, alcohol, asphyxiation

Lucifer

Lucifer forced MC to have a drink in his bedroom, what they didn't know is how many drinks. The demon had already poured three glasses to the human, who was already dizzy. He poured a fourth one, commanding MC to drink. They refused, and Lucifer forced the drink down their throat. 

MC tried to open his eyes, their vision spinning. “When did I fall asleep?” the human thought. They couldn't clearly see, a shadow on top of them, pining them in place. Lucifer had took advantage of the human losing consciousness to fuck them into the mattress. 

When Lucifer realized MC was awake he wasted no time forcing a bottle of wine against their lips, the human unwillingly drinking it not even half aware of what they were doing due to their state, slowly swallowing the liquid. It wasn't long until MC lost their consciousness one more time, and as they did, the demon above them began resuming his thrusting once again.

Mammon

Mammon was punishing MC for a mistake they made, something meaningless that was unfairly rewarded with a uthless beating. Demon did not have much patience and were easily angered. One particular hit made them lose consciousness for a few minutes. 

The demon slapped MC awake, who was left stunned from the impact. Slowly recovering their consciousness, they noticed what Mammon was up to. He was undressing their fragile body against their will. 

Scared, they tried to fight back, but due to their injuries and the fact that the demon was too strong they had no chance against him. “Keep fighting back and I'll knock you out again” Mammon warned. Afraid of the repercussions they allowed the demon to continue.

Once their clothes were removed, Mammon aligned himself on them, the sudden realization of what was going to happen sent the human into panic. Annoyed, the demon decided it was best to make them pass out to have his fun.

Leviathan 

He is a fan of how the human feels when they go limp, it's only on rare occasions when he doesn't knock their lights out before fucking them. It's just so easy, the human is so weak that a small hit against a hard surface will leave them unconscious. If he's not in the mood for blood, he'll just wrap his tail on their throat and wait.

It hits different when the human doesn't wake up and it's not because he knocked them out, but because they are so tired and beaten their body can't take it anymore. He'll test what kind of things he can do to them until they wake up from his ministrations or more likely by the pain.

Once he's done with them, he will wrap his tail around their body and sleep beside them, groping their limp body as if they were a doll. He often wonders if he can make them stay in that state forever.

Satan

He was not a big fan of fucking an unconscious body, but being as rough as he is, his victims more than often are too beaten to stay awake. MC was no exception. He enjoyed thoroughly the first time they woke up while he was fucking their brains out. Their horrified expression when they realized what he was doing. 

After that, he became addicted to the terror they felt when he went after their limp body. The inability to know what he was doing to them, the pain they felt afterwards and the marks he left on them for all to see. 

Every time MC woke up they would go into panic, wondering if they were in the “safety” of their bedroom or in Satan's hold, the blonde demon aware of this fact using it to his advantage against the helpless human.


	32. Somnophilia Headcanons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Diavolo
> 
> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, abuse, somnophilia, drug use, violence

Asmodeus

He considers his human a doll. And a doll is meant to stay still while it's owner is playing with it. Of course the human isn't going to let the demon do as he pleases without resisting.

But that's no problem for Asmodeus. A small and easy spell will make them paralyzed, unable to move or do anything else that isn't breathing. They'll stay conscious for a while though.

It's a surprise to the human when the demon grabs them and casts his spell on them. They fall to the floor in seconds, the only thing they can do is stare as Asmodeus carries them to his beautiful bed and undresses them.

He bites and leave marks all over their body, slowly parting their legs before climbing on top of them and sinking himself in their hole. The human can hear his moans until finally losing their consciousness.

Beelzebub

He sometimes gets tired of the human screaming and resisting at the pain of his absurdly big cock. He thinks the better way to solve the issue is knocking them out and fuck their unconscious body.

Feeling himself getting aroused, he goes find the human, dragging their squirming body to his bedroom as the rest of the demons just watch him do so.

He forces them to drink a suspicious liquid and while he waits for it to take effect he begins preparing the human. Pumping his fingers in their now unconscious body, stretching them enough for his thick cock to fit in.

Finally he can fuck them in peace, spreading their legs and thrusting his thick cock in their hole as deep as he can. He plans on fucking them until the drug wears off.

Belphegor

Similar to Asmodeus, he just wants a human he can use as he likes without them complaining. Always having them ready on their bed, he likes to lay with them while they sleep or are unconscious.

Crueler than his brothers, he finds it funny to beat their limp body, how his blows leave dark marks on their skin and how the blood drips down their bruises.

He likes laying in bed, spooning the unconscious human and wrapping his tail around the human, pushing their body against his as he slides his cock inside them. If he's feeling tired he'll slowly thrust himself inside them until he cums or falls asleep, his dick still inside them.

Sometimes he feels more energetic and will fuck the human into the mattress, their limp body rocking with his hard deep thrusts until he's cum inside so much it starts to leak. The poor human will wake up sore covered in cum and blood from all he's done to them

Diavolo

Another demon who is so ruthless that it's a common occurrence he fucks his partner until they lose consciousness, he has a lot of stamina and will fuck until satisfied, it doesn't matter if his partner is out cold or not.

He's one of the most powerful demons and a very promiscuous one too, he can go at it for days, the only thing stopping him from doing so are his royal duties.

He once fucked the human for a whole day without rest as they drifted in and out of consciousness. Their body abused, hole and mouth filled to the brim with his seed as he relentlessly thrusted into them.

In their half conscious state they could hear the pants and moans from the enormous demon fucking them, staring at the stupid smirk he would give them as soon as he saw them open their eyes. He will take their limp body as he pleases, all of them belongs to him.


	33. Dark!Satan x MC who tried to escape him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, violence, abuse, blood, forced orgasm

how Satan would handle a bratty Female MC that tried to escape? Would he thoroughly punish her or would he make her realize that theres no one else but him anymore in a more... Intimate way?

Probably both. A bratty MC would be better off with any other demon but him. He likes his human to be obedient and subservient.

When he catches her trying to escape he got so mad he couldn't control his anger and turned into his demon form, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her body against the nearest wall, nearly breaking her spine.

She'll cry and scream to the demon to forgive her, but Satan is lost in his rage. How dare her think she could escape him? His punishments often rely on the use of torture devices, whips and ropes.

But he's lost control and all he wants is to beat her with his own hands. She's curled up in the floor, her body and clothes covered by blood, the floor and walls splattered by it too, and he himself is dirty with some too.

And top of it all he's rock hard under his pants. Not bothering with dragging her to his room he forcefully takes her there, in front of everyone, making an example out of her.

He's so cruel, even though he's very rough he does his best to fuck her in the right places, dragging out orgasm after orgasm on her beaten and bruised body. Rubbing her clit, hitting her sweet spot with his skilled cock until she can't take it anymore and passes out.


	34. Dark!Barbatos Somnophilia Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon, dubcon, somnophilia, drug use

Barbatos is a very discreet demon, hardly anyone knows of his whereabouts and spends most of his day acting as a butler for Lord Diavolo. 

He wants to claim the new exchange student but he knows he doesn't have time to take care of them so kidnapping is out of the question. 

Spends the first weeks sneaking into their room while they sleep, carefully caressing their sleeping form, waiting for the day he can claim them. 

It's all he thinks of the whole day, their innocent body waiting to be taken by him, filling them up with his seed so everyone knows they belong to him. 

He takes things slowly. Quietly entering in their room, palming his erection while watching them sleep. He ends up pulling his cock out of his pants and jerking off near their sleeping body, cumming in their clothing or sheets. 

The demon keeps going at it, and the human wonders why do they wake up half naked and why is there wet spots on their bed, but they don't dare ask anyone, too afraid of the repercussions. 

The human begins fighting back the urge to sleep, and Barbatos is getting frustrated. One, two, three nights passes until finally MC passes out in the bed. 

It's the perfect opportunity for the demon. He sneaks into their bedroom without anyone finding out, undressing their passed out body. They don't move or react and he keeps testing how far can he go. 

Barbatos parts their legs and begins teasing at their hole with his fingers. Slowly he inserts one, then two, stretching out their insides. He stops for a second, checking if the human is reacting, but they're not. 

The human is too sleep deprived and in deep sleep. This makes Barbatos very aroused. He can't contain himself anymore and climbs on top of them, aligning himself in them and pushing his cock inside them inch by inch. 

Trying his best not to moan at the feeling of their tight hole around his dick he starts thrusting into their unconscious body, faster each time until he spills his seed deep inside them. 

But he doesn't feel satisfied in the least, he needs to go again and no one can tell him otherwise. He's addicted to how their sleeping body feels when he fucks them. 

He keeps going at it until he's had his fill. Barbatos isn't ready for the human to discover what he's been doing to them so he cleans up the mess he's made on them before leaving. 

The next night Barbatos feels the urge to breed them again, but knows they're not so tired as to be able to fuck them without them waking up, so he relies on a small drug he's made to put them to sleep. 

His visits keep happening and by know his scent has been rubbed long enough in the human they're the only one who isn't aware of who they belong to now. 

What MC does notice however is how lower demons don't bother them anymore and they're treated with a little more respect by the higher ranking demons.

That and the fact that they've been having some strange dreams about Lord Diavolo's butler. Their body reacting every time it sees their owner, even if they're not completely aware of it. 

They begin thinking they've fallen in love with Barbatos, there's no other explanation.


	35. Diavolo x Lucifer Cum Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubcon, Humiliation, Stomach Bulge, Cum Inflation

Diavolo loves inflating his partners with his cum, claiming them as his own. And Lucifer belongs to him. He can't deny the prince of any request. And the prince just loves humiliating the fallen angel.

Cumming inside him over and over until Lucifer's belly starts to swell and then more. He warns the demon that if even a single drop leaks out of him, he'll have to face punishment.   
His belly is getting tighter with the amount of cum poured into him, and he hates how much he's being turned on by being Diavolo's breeding bitch.

What Lucifer didn't expect was for the prince to use a plug on his ass to keep his cum inside. Once Diavolo had gotten enough of filling his ass up, he carefully slided his cock out and replaced it with a pretty black plug decorated with a gem. 

"But Lord Diavolo, everyone will see..." He pleads to the prince, his belly is too distended to hide it even with his uniform. "Good, I want everyone to know who you belong to" Diavolo replies with a smirk while gently caressing his black hair.

Lucifer's face is red from embarassment as he does his daily tasks with a clear bulge in his lower stomach, it's humiliating and it feels tight. Not many demons fail to notice his belly and he can feel all the stares. 

It's not until the end of the day when he meets Diavolo again and the prince pulls the plug out, rubbing his belly while letting all the cum leak from his ass until his abdomen gets flat again. "How did it feel? Walking with my cum inside you the whole day?" He asks Lucifer, taunting him. 

The black haired demon doesn't reply. Diavolo slides two fingers inside Lucifer. "Do you want me to fill you up again?" The prince doesn't need to wait for an answer when he notices how hard Lucifer's cock has gotten. "This time I'm going to fill you up even more"


	36. Dark!Barbatos Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dubcon, abuse, blackmail, mindbreak

The quiet, shady butler that works for Diavolo. He's rarely seen and if you do see him, it's behind his Lord. Along him, he takes care of the most private and internal issues of the Devildom. 

He's had his eye on you since you arrived at the Devildom. You've been oblivious to his piercing stare, how he's been digging all kinds of information about you, about your past life in the human realm, about your new life here in the Devildom. 

He's been following you from the distance all this time, waiting for the right opportunity to kidnap you for his entertainment. Unlike other demons, he prefers his targets to willingly submit to him, even if by deceitful methods. 

By now he's gathered enough material of your most embarrassing, shameful secrets to expose you. He has evidence and proof for every single one. A piece of cake for the butler of the Devildom's prince. 

Of course declining an invitation from the prince itself would be troublesome too. Without much you could do to prevent the evening, you went to the meeting, knowing full well it wasn't going to end well for you. 

One day you receive an invitation to spend the afternoon in the castle, but you were afraid of the possible implications. Having lived enough time here had made you wary of demons, you have seen what happens to humans who didn't know better. 

You were received by the smirks of their faces, without other option than to follow them inside the enormous castle that was Lord Diavolo's home. In the large living room, a large amount of pictures and papers were displayed in the long table in the middle of the room. 

Pushing you closer, the demons made you look at it. It was you on those pictures, it was your signature, your writing in those papers, but how could that be possible? No, how could it couldn't. You were playing against demons, and they always had the upper hand. 

Barbatos approached you, holding a flat box in his hands, and made you open it, saying it was for you. Inside, a purple collar with a ring on the middle of it. 

"If you don't want any of this information leaking out I suggest you put on that collar and become my pet." He wasn't much of a talker but when he did speak, he could be very bold. 

And what could you do? Your reputation would be destroyed, your friends, family, they couldn't know. But the other option was to become a demon's plaything. And who were you kidding? He was going to keep you anyways, if your time here taught you something is that demons always got what they wanted. 

Trying not to tear up, you silently put on the collar, Barbatos quickly linking a chain to the ring of it. Leaving the prince behind, he walked you to his chambers. 

He asks you to undress yourself and lay on the bed. You freeze on the spot, your heartbeat rapidly increasing. You're hesitating and the demon doesn't like it. With a harsh tug on the collar you lose balance and fall to your knees. 

Barbatos smirks satisfied. "Good pets kneel on the floor for it's Master." Your face begins to flush in embarrassment, you didn't do it on purpose. He yanked you by the hair and threw you on his bed. 

"If you don't want your clothes ripped you better start taking them off by yourself." Tears began to form in the corners of your eyes as you undressed yourself in front of the quiet butler's piercing stare. 

"Now lay on the bed." You did as he commanded and watched him climb on top of you. The demon spread your legs and positioned himself between them, then he held you by the leash of the collar. "If you scream I will rip off your tongue, do you understand?" You silently nodded. This was going to be the first of many nights being the Lord's butler little pet.


	37. Lucifer x Diavolo at the beach house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night at the Beach House  
> 🔞Diavolo x Lucifer🔞
> 
> 🔞Warnings: dub-con, choking, rough sex, mild asphyxiation, dirty talk, breeding, cum inflation🔞
> 
> Note: Co-written with @unholyeverything, we worked on this together and it belongs to both of us. Go check her blog for some amazing Obey Me art! 
> 
> Summary: Diavolo is jealous Lucifer isn’t spending as much time with him as he used to, so they decide to go on a trip to the Lord’s private beach. After enjoying their day together, things get steamy in the bedroom. Porn without plot.

Diavolo pushed Lucifer against the wall from their shared bedroom, greedily kissing his mouth and shoving as much of his tongue as he could in Lucifer. There was no need to play nice between demons. The prince forcefully grabbed Lucifer and threw him on the massive bed, jumping after him just seconds after.

“My Lord. As impatient as always.” Teased Lucifer.

“I don’t like waiting. You know that~” Diavolo licked his lips and pushed himself on top of Lucifer, pressing his thigh in between his legs, greedily shoving his tongue into his mouth again. 

They both kept fighting for dominance. Diavolo kept rubbing his thigh on Lucifer’s crotch, while he got a firm hold on his ass, trying to push him up further to break his rhythm. 

They kept kissing each other harshly, panting for air in the seconds they let go of each other. Diavolo moved one of his hands to Lucifer’s lower back, pushing him up flush against his body so he could rut against him better. 

“Ah.. Lucifer.. I need you so much… ah… “ He started moaning and kissing his neck, nibbling on the skin with his sharp canines. Lucifer hissed out from the pain. 

“Ah.. my Lord I’ll take care of you~” He grabbed Diavolo’s face in both of his hands pulling him down again, gently biting his lip, before letting them wander down to his chest, playing with his nipples. 

Diavolo moaned out loudly. “Ah.. Lucifer… mhhhh not th..there…”

“Always so sensitive there, my Lord~” Lucifer tried pushing him off to the side to get on top of him, which he managed for a short amount of time, before Diavolo knew what was going on. 

He rolled around again, sitting on top of Lucifer now, spreading his wings out fully. 

Even though his arms were pinned to the bed Lucifer started to move his hips against Diavolo’s. Diavolo hissed when Lucifer began to grind against his clothed erection, pressing himself harder on the demon below him. 

“Ah~ Lucifer! It's been so long~” The Lord sank his claws on Lucifer's chest, ripping his shirt off and leaving scratches on his torso. 

“You look so good under me~” Lucifer tried to fight the demon back for dominance but with a quick movement he let go of one of his arms and pinned him by the neck.

The black haired demon took advantage of his free hand to sink his own claws on the arm Diavolo was using to choke him, satisfactorily pissing him off.

“Disobedient, aren't we~?” He shoved the demon hard against the bed and unbuckled his belt. “Maybe you should wear a collar after all, to remind you who it is that you belong to. But since I don't have one right now, I'll have to use my belt~” He taunted the demon below him with the belt in his hand. Lucifer's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. 

“Nothing that hasn't been done before.” He hissed, grinning at the demon above him, restraining his airways. He certainly did achieve his goal of pissing him off even more. 

Diavolo taunted him further and pressed his claws tighter into his neck making the demon gasp for air, lust filling both of their eyes. 

“Do you like that Luci~” Diavolo purred. “should I do something else with this belt of mine~” 

“No, thank you my Lord.” Lucifer hissed and used his free hand to pinch his nipples again causing Diavolo to moan.

”Ah~ such bad behaviour…” He allowed Lucifer to continue to touch him for a while, without letting go of his throat, but enjoying his touches and leaning into his hand. Noticing how the erection in his pants got more and more painful. 

“Ah... Lucifer... “

“Let me take care of you…” Lucifer whispered out, struggling for air. 

“Ah... no... why are you still trying to act up, just behave yourself... you really need a proper collar don't you..”

With a grin, Diavolo moved him around so he was laying face down on the bed, quickly pulling the belt around his neck and pulling it so forcefully he lifted his head up. He moaned loudly of his neck being restrained by the leather. 

“Ah... you like that don't you...ah... so good…” Panted out Diavolo. He kept the end of the belt in one of his hands and with the other he lifted up Lucifer's so that his ass was up in the air. 

“Ah... Lucifer... you're mine…” He started grinding himself against him. Lucifer wasn't answering him. Diavolo gave a hard tug on the belt. 

“I said you're mine! Do you understand!?” The prince was now venting all of his frustrations on the black haired demon. He tugged on the belt again. 

“Answer me!” He snarled.

“Y-y..e..s…” The poor demon was struggling to speak from how hard the prince was gripping him.

“Ah… good…” Diavolo, satisfied, let go of the belt, allowing the demon to breath. He pulled down his pants, letting his cock spring free, the tip sticky with how much precum he was leaking. He grabbed Lucifer's hips and rubbed his sticky dick on his entrance.

“This is all the lube you're going to get~” But Diavolo had done worse to him before. If anything, he was being merciful today. The prince grabbed the belt again and used it to push against Lucifer, slowly sinking his cock inside the demon.

“S-so tight…” Hissed Diavolo, pushing himself deeper until his hips were pressed against Lucifer's ass. The black haired demon was gasping for air, his insides forcefully stretched and his neck constrained. His cock was getting painfully hard, twitching between his legs and leaking precum. Diavolo began to ruthlessly thrust inside Lucifer.

“A-ah… as rough… as always…” Lucifer was hissing and grunting from the feeling of Diavolo’s cock stretching him out completely. 

He tried adjusting himself around him, but his Lord gave him no chance to do so. He started thrusting immediately. But his body felt good, full and stretched out, getting hotter with each thrust.

“Ah.. Lucifer... ah... so tight..... and warm…” Diavolo was heavily panting, using the hand around Lucifer's hip to push him even harder against him. 

“Ah... this is so good…” he grunted loudly. “My Lucifer... ah…” He couldn't help himself but moaning and grunting from the feeling of Lucifer's tight ass around him. He kept thrusting harder and harder, slapping his hips against his cheeks. He felt himself getting closer, more and more precum leaking out of him, lubing his insides.

“Ah.. Diavolo…” Lucifer stuttered out in between his ruthless thrusts. It was hard to talk, Diavolo pulling hard on his belt each time he bottomed out inside of him. He was clenching hard around the big cock inside of him. He moaned and tried burying his face inside the pillows, but Diavolo wouldn't let him, pulling on the belt even harder so Lucifer had to prop himself up on his arms to relieve some of the tension. Tears were starting to come out of his eyes. 

“Ah.. Dia…” There was nothing he could do anymore than to get ruthlessly fucked by him. His legs were starting to shake from all the stimulation, his dick twitching from all the pleasure. 

Diavolo began to thrust at a brutal pace, seeking his own high. 

“A-ah! L-Lucifer! I'm...so c-close…” He tugged hard on the belt, choking the demon so tight he clenched hard at the Lord's cock. “S-so… tight!”

Lucifer also wanted his own release, wrapping his hand around his cock to drive himself to orgasm. Diavolo let go of his hip, holding all his weight on the belt and bending Lucifer's arm so he couldn't touch himself.

“D-Diavolo... please…” He whined. The demon on top of him began to slam his hips against his ass so hard he screamed.

“If… you want to cum… do it without touching your cock…” Diavolo was too cruel. Lucifer whined and cried in frustration while the Lord chased his own orgasm.

He kept ramming into the demon without any regard for him. 

“Ah… Lucifer...so...good... I'm going to fill you up now…” His pace became erratic and after a few more thrusts he released his seed inside Lucifer with a loud moan.

Diavolo stayed inside the demon, pumping him with his cum until he had none left. He stayed still, panting and recovering from his orgasm. After some time he began to thrust his hips again. “A-ah… one more... time…”

Lucifer wanted to slump down onto the bed, stuffed full with his Lord’s cum. The belt around his neck prevented him from doing so. Diavolo was still pulling hard on it, he couldn’t even bend down his neck. His legs were shaking with frustration, his cock twitching hard, he needed to touch himself, but if he used his other hand to touch himself, he would just end up being strangled with even more weight pulling on his throat. Tears ran down his face. 

“Diavolo please.. please…” He was moaning and choking because of the belt. He thought he had a minute to calm his needy, frustrated body down, but Diavolo wouldn’t let him. 

“Ah.. Lucifer.. so tight….” He started moving his hips faster and faster again. Lucifer was whining loudly, needing more, wanting to get touched. His entire body started twitching from the pleasure. 

“Ah.. Dia..volo… ah….” he couldn’t talk properly anymore, the belt too tight around his neck making him drool. His body started to give out from the exhaustion. Diavolo slammed himself against his ass even harder than before, causing his cum to drip out of him, he felt it running down his legs. 

“Ah.. Lucifer… you..‘re so… wet... so good… “ Diavolo loved the sound of their wet tights sticking together because of his cum. “It..s… so... wet… and sticky… inside you…..” 

Lucifer thought he was going crazy, being penetrated so deeply, but it still wasn’t enough. He started grinding his hips against his Lord’s everytime he bottomed out inside him. 

“More.. more…” he choked out. 

“Yes, everything... for... you…. “ Diavolo panted, pressing his head down into the sheets with his full body weight. Lucifer thought he was going to suffocate, causing his body to heat up even more. 

“Dia..volo...” he muffled into the pillow. He angled himself differently so he was able to thrust even deeper inside his friend's ass. Lucifer screamed out from the pleasure, his cock twitching violently. He felt so hot it was unbearable, he wanted his release so badly. 

Lucifer’s mind could only fantasize about getting his cock touched so he could finally reach his orgasm, but it didn't matter how much he begged, Diavolo didn't allow him to. He was so close but still not enough, his body so hot he felt like he was going to burn.

“Dia...volo...ple...ase…” He was going to lose his mind, doing his best to grind his hips against the demon who had him pressed against the bed so hard he couldn't move and barely breathe.

“A-ah… Lucifer…if you… squeeze me...so hard…” Diavolo began to moan and grunt every time he thrusted into the demon, he was getting close again. 

“Lucifer…. a-ah…” He then lifted Lucifer's hips up and pressed his head harder into the mattress, crushing the demon below him. His wings violently flapping and with several deep hard thrusts he came inside the demon once again.

Diavolo didn't let go of Lucifer, he just stared at his abused body while recovering from his hard orgasm.

Lucifer gritted his teeth in frustration, he needed to cum too and he didn't know what to do anymore to get what he needed. He could feel his eyes getting watery from the frustration, luckily for him, the prince couldn't see him because he had buried his face hard against the bed.

The Lord began to move his hips once again and Lucifer cried.

“J-just...one more…” Panted Diavolo.

Lucifer whined and cried out with everyone of Diavolos thrust. His cum being pushed out of him every time he pressed himself in deeper. Lucifer desperately tries to reach his aching cock with one of his hands. It felt like he would burst any second if he didn’t get to touch himself. 

“Ah... Lucifer… don’t...” Diavolo panted out and tugged harder on the belt again, causing Lucifer to choke. He started coughing, tears running down his face, wetting the pillow. His whole body was aching, screaming for release. 

Diavolo just kept thrusting relentlessly. He let go of the belt to get his other hand on Lucifer's hips too to press the demon even harder against him. His cum dripping off of them onto the bed sheets. 

“Ah.. Lucifer… ah….” He started grinding his hips against him, angling his cock to press on his most sensitive spot. “You…. l..like it… there… right….” 

Lucifer moaned out loudly, each thrust against that spot sending chills down his spine. His cock was twitching hard and he felt the heat pooling down into his lower body. His legs started shaking violently until he finally found his release, thick bursts of cum shooting out of him. His body was so exhausted he collapsed immediately. He felt like he was shortly before passing out, heavily panting and gasping for air. 

Diavolo still didn’t stop even though Lucifer's body just layed lush against the bed he still had his hips in his hands and kept thrusting. 

“Ah.. look… at you… just… cumming… from my… cock... ah... up your... ass…” Diavolo fucked him into the mattress, grunting hard everytime he bottomed out, the whole bed creaking from his weight. 

“A-ah… Lucifer…Wake...Up…!” He slammed hard against the demon trying to bring him back but he was so exhausted he wasn't responding. He thrusted again and again to no avail, the only thing he managed was to bring himself to climax again, cumming deep in his ass and filling him more.Without pulling out he tugged on the leash.

“Lucifer!” He flipped the demon on his back. His face was red and flustered, his face was teary and his eyes half open and lost somewhere. Diavolo slapped him in the face several times.

“A...h… D..ia..volo…” Was all he could manage to say.

“Stay with me, Luci...” Seeing the demon in that state only made his cock twitch inside his ass, one again he moved his hips slowly.

“N..o… mo..re…” Diavolo grinned.

“What are you trying to say? You want more?” The prince picked up his pace while all that Lucifer could do was whine and pant.

There was no one who could keep up with the seemingly infinite stamina the Lord had.

“Just...a few…more times…” Diavolo panted.

“No… more… please….” Lucifer whined, trying to press his legs together, but his body was too weak to even do that. His whole body was twitching and aching from how hard Diavolo thrusted inside him. 

“Ah.. more… of. .course…“ he grunted and picked up Lucifer's thighs, pressing them next to his body. The angle made him reach even deeper inside him.Lucifer’s eyes started rolling back from the pleasure, drool running out of his mouth. 

“Ah… Lucifer.. so beautiful….” Diavolo could twist and turn his body as he wanted to now, with him starting to drift off somewhere else, only his body, his cock reacting to his Lord's ministrations at this point. All he could get out were some unrecognizable mumbles, grunts and moans. 

“Ah... fuck... so good….” Diavolo kept thrusting and thrusting, cumming inside him over and over again and each time more of his cum was leaking out running over their legs and down Lucifer's back. 

“Ah.. this … is so good… everything.. is wet and sticky.. ah… mhhh….” With a loud grunt Diavolo pushed himself over the edge again, just feeling all of his cum sticking all over them. “Ah.. take all… of ...it Lucifer…” He kept pressing the whining and panting demon under him full off his seed. Lucifer didn’t even know where he was anymore, just surrounded by pleasure and wet, sticky slapping sounds. He just felt his insides getting fuller and fuller even with all that was running out of him. 

Diavolo let go of one of his legs and rubbed his free hand over his stomach. 

“Are.. you full… already… “ He slightly pressed on him, causing Lucifer to whine out loudly and squeezing around his cock. 

“Ah.. so tight.. so you want more… “ Diavolo kept grinding against him, releasing himself once again, feeling how Lucifer kept getting fuller of him. Lucifer was starting to feel uncomfortably full of Diavolo. 

“Can't...take...it…” Whined the stuffed demon.

“Of course you can~” Purred Diavolo, resuming his thrusts once again, cruelly pressing his hand on the demon's stomach bringing him further discomfort.

Every time he pushed back the cum inside Lucifer would gush out of him from the pressure, leaving a mess on both of them and the bed. The black haired demon was drifting off again, and it didn't matter if Diavolo pulled hard on the belt or pressed on his stomach he was not responding anymore.

The prince wrapped his hand on Lucifer's cock and that made the demon harshly wake up with a loud moan. Diavolo tightened the grip on his cock and began to pump it at the same time he pounded into him, making Lucifer clench so hard, the prince couldn't help himself from spilling his seed inside the demon again.

Diavolo stopped his movements and Lucifer began to buck his hips into his hand, trying to get his own release too. “P...ple..ase… D..ia...volo…”

Lucifer couldn't count the times Diavolo had cum inside him or the times he himself had cum on his own stomach, his torso splattered in his own cum from Diavolo jerking off his cock. He was too overstimulated and dizzy but the Lord seemed as refreshed and full of vitality as always. It didn't matter how much he begged, Diavolo wouldn't stop.

Diavolo kept spilling himself inside Lucifer over and over again, the artificial sun he himself had created already starting to rise again while he was still thrusting. Lucifer had no idea how he even kept up with this, his body only reacting to his touch, his mind long gone. He felt sore, his body aching being used like that. 

“Ah.. Lucifer… how.. how are you still so tight….” Diavolo was too consumed by his own lust to think about stopping, not even after all the hours he’s been at it. He pressed his hand harder around Lucifer's cock, placing his thumb on the slit and circling around it. The feeling caused him to arch up his back. 

“No.. more… ah…” He moaned out, his body trying to resist the pleasure as there was nothing to release anymore, it would just build up, making him feel hotter and hotter again. 

Diavolo whined from the feeling of him clenching around his cock. 

“Just.. some more.. until.. .breakfast.. “ He shoved himself all the way inside him again, causing more of his cum to leak out. 

“Ah….” he moaned out, grinding his hips inside him some more. His cock was starting to feel sore from all the friction. He kept moving around him, pressing on all of his good spots until he really couldn’t anymore. 

With a hiss, for the first time in hours, he pulled himself out of Lucifer, looking at what he had done. Lucifer whined out from the feeling, the cold air hitting his abused hole. It was clenching around nothing, not used to the feeling anymore. 

Diavolo saw some of his cum leaking out and pushed it back inside. He sure was enjoying his view. He trailed his fingers along his thighs, ass and back, they were completely soaked from him. He slowly moved around, pressing on his stomach. Lucifer whined out loudly from the feeling, it made him realise how he was overflowing with his seed. Diavolo rubbed his palm over the bulge. 

“So beautiful…” He started rubbing Lucifer's own cum around his body. “Did you enjoy yourself~” he purred, kissing his knee. The black haired demon’s become such a mess he could only whine at every single touch he got, being in a way too oversensitive, overstimulated state.


	38. Piss Kink Demon Brothers x Diavolo F!MC and M!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for piss kink and noncon

F!MC they/them pronouns because I like it more:

The brothers have the human locked in their bedroom, to do as they please with them whenever they want. The demons humiliating the human at every chance they get, who knows whose idea it was first to pee inside their pussy, but now they can't have enough. 

The human watches horrified when any of them enters the room to relieve themselves, releasing the hot stream of piss deep in their warm pussy. 

It feels bad and it's humiliating how their insides leak with the demon's piss. The human can't get used to it. 

Diavolo is one of the biggest demons and can hold in a lot, he purposefully does so because he enjoys peeing inside his human, the hot stream feels like it's never going to end, his urine already leaking out of their small pussy and he's still releasing more and more inside. If the human tries to fight back he'll hold them as hard as he can so not a single drop is wasted. He might fuck them afterwards or pees inside them after having already fucked and cummed inside their pussy several times. 

Lucifer is the brother who enjoys it the most, he's very cruel and makes sure to make eye contact with the human as he releases inside them. The human can't help but sob at the treatment they're getting from him. It's just too cruel and filthy. 

Mammon likes finishing his play time with the human by "cleaning" their pussy with his urine, saving some of it to pee in their abused clit. 

Levi drinks a lot and he doesn't like moving too much from his room, so he'll force the human to take his pee inside. Their pussy, their mouth, whatever place he feels like it. 

Satan can't have enough of the disgusted look on the human's face when he shoves his cock in just to use them as a toilet, punishing them afterwards for soiling the floor when the piss inevitably leaks from their insides. 

Asmo is capable of fucking and peeing at the same time, and he constantly demonstrates his ability to do so with the unwilling human they have locked. 

Beel's cock is so big when he pees inside their pussy it doesn't come out until he pulls his cock out of their hole. The hot stream filling their insides so much until they're screaming and trying to push his cock so the pee can come out. 

Belphie thinks it's disgusting at first, but he enjoys the human struggling and before he knows it, he's using them as his toilet whenever he can. 

M!MC He/Him pronouns

Diavolo loves tormenting his human and testing how far the human can take it before he breaks. Every day it gets more degrading with the demon always coming up with the most horrible ideas to torture him. He enjoys taking the human from behind and using his ass as his personal toilet, filling his insides with his piss as much as he can and forcing him to keep it inside all day. 

Lucifer saw one of his brothers do it to the human once, and he couldn't forget the human's reaction to it, not realising at first what was happening, then trashing around trying to push the demon off of him. Then the demon actually began to enjoy filling the human with his own piss, threatening the human to not spill any of it or he'll be punished. 

Mammon is actually very into it. The demon will make the human swallow his piss or he'll release it inside his ass almost daily. Besides the humiliating factor, the demon uses his urine as a way to mark his human so his brothers know who he belongs to. 

Levi gets turned on when he fills the human with piss and then fucks it out of his ass with the sheer force of his thrusts. He is very jealous and will get into fights with his brothers if they try to use his human as a toilet too. 

Satan is very cruel, he enjoys tying the human up for him and his brothers to relieve themselves into his ass. He'll be tied up for days, getting filled over and over. 

Asmo does not only use the human to relieve himself but he also enjoys other kinds of piss play. Shoving a metal rod on the human's urethra so he can't pee and forcing him to hold it inside for hours until it hurts, pulling and playing with the rod to torture him further. 

Beel eats and drinks a lot and he can piss a lot too, as much as Diavolo or more. Not only his cock is massive but he'll fill up the human's ass very considerably. He might share with Belphie so his twin can relieve himself in a warm place. 

Belphie is cruel like Satan, lending the human to his dear brothers and enjoying how they fill him up until his body feels uncomfortable. The demon likes to piss on his mouth, ass or in his face.


End file.
